Our Fleeting Moments
by Stresses
Summary: Previously name Princess Snow. This just my take on each episode of Flash and all the SNOWBARRY scenes we should have seen. Each chapter is different and there my be a few AU's in there as well. How you all enjoy. Now includes season 2 BarryXCaitlin, Slow burn,
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my other stories recently, but I just had to publish this story. Inspired by my two favorite characters on Flash.**

**SnowBarry Oneshot.**

**My take on what should have happened in Flash 1x10.**

**Was I the only one who at least expected to see something happen between Barry and Caitlin? I mean the girl was kidnaped for him.**

Barry raced back to STAR Labs. He burst through the doors and flashed to the lab. He frantically looked around for Caitlin but she wasn't there. Barry found Cisco sitting behind his desk working on something at his computer terminal. Barry dashed to Cisco's side and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where's Caitlin?"

Cisco hadn't even heard Barry come in. He was startled when the other man grabbed him by the shoulders. He could see the panic in Barry's eyes and the worry etched into his face.

"Dude chill." Cisco said removing Barry's hand from his shoulders, "She at the precinct with Joe."

"What?" Barry asked clearly confused, "Why is she there? She should be here getting checked!"

"Dude, again chill," Cisco said clearly irritated by Barry's constant questioning, "She's fine. Joe took her down to get an official statement for the paperwork. He promised to bring her back once they were finished."

Barry turned to run out of the lab, ignoring Cisco's protest to stay.

"And where do you think you're going." Dr. Wells asked rolling out of his office.

"Where do you think?" Barry asked angrily, "I'm going to the precinct."

"In your suit?" Dr. Wells asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

Barry looked down at himself in the half charred half frozen remains of his suit. "Oh" Barry looked at Cisco with a sorry look on his face. He knew how much Cisco loved these suits. Cisco waved his hand in Barry's direction. "Don't sweat it. It was to save Caitlin"

A look of relief spread across Barry's face. "Thanks man."

"Don't get to use to me letting this slide." Cisco threatened, "This was a onetime thing. You damage my suit again, I'll get Caitlin to deal with you."

Barry grinned widely at Cisco's failed attempt at a threat. Speaking of Caitlin, Barry remembered his original plan to go see her at the precinct. He flashed into the locker room and changed into his clothes from the morning. He was about to flash out of the Lab for a second time when Cisco interrupted him.

"Hey man. I got to head down to the precinct to. Why don't I give you a lift."

Barry was about to protest claiming he needed to be at the precinct now when Dr. Wells cut him off. "Go with Cisco. Your body needs a chance to rest and heal after your fight."

Again Barry was about to protest but Dr. Wells held up his hand to silence the young man. "You don't want to over exert yourself. Dr. Snow will not be pleased with that." Dr. Wells made sure to emphasize the word "not pleased" when spoke.

That shut Barry up immediately. He begrudgingly nodded in agreement and began to make his way out of the lab at a normal pace. Before Cisco exited the lab he stopped next to Dr. Wells with a wicked grin on his face.

"Nice one Dr. Wells."

Dr. Wells gave his young engineer one of his rare smiles and replied, "Thank you Cisco."

The drive to the precinct was relatively uneventful. Barry and Cisco sat in silence, both absorbed in their own thought to converse with the other. As soon as they pulled up to the precinct car park, Barry jumped out of Cisco's car.

"Hey Barry!" Cisco called out but Barry was already running towards the front doors of the precinct.

Barry burst through the doors and frantically looked around searching for Caitlin. The precinct was packed. All police officer were called out to deal with the Captain Cold and Heat Wave ordeal. Officers were all over, moving back and forth. All Barry could see was a sea of uniforms. He tried to locate Caitlin's head of auburn hair but he wasn't in luck.

Suddenly Barry heard something. Through the meaningless buzz of the precinct he heard it. It was Caitlin's laugh as clear as day. Barry wiped around and then he saw her. She was sitting in chair in the corner of the office with a blue blanket around her shoulders. She had a cup hot of coffee in her hand. Eddie and Joe were in front of her taking down notes as she spoke.

Barry couldn't see anything physically wrong with Caitlin. Her hair was a bit tousled and her sleeve of her top was ripped on one side. Her makeup was smudged in certain places but she seemed relatively unaffected. Without thinking Barry ran over to her. He pushed aside Joe and Eddie and threw his hand around Caitlin in sheer relief.

Caitlin was a bit startled by Barry actions but she eventually placed her arms around his neck and hugged him back. Barry couldn't describe the feeling of relief that spread through his entire being. He could finally breathe properly knowing that she was safe.

When Joe had first called him early that morning Barry first thought was that this was some kind of joke. It couldn't have been Caitlin's car frozen over. It had to be someone else's. A lot of people had tiny green Fiats in Central City. As much as Barry had tried to convince himself it wasn't Caitlin's car at the Jitters' car park he had a sicken sense of dread grow over him as he had made his way to the crime scene.

When he first laid eyes on the car he felt like he could throw up. Worst case scenarios raced through his mind. He tried to clear to his head, to stay focus. He reminded himself that he needed to stay focused for Caitlin.

When he turned to face Joe a look of pure determination mixed with rage was evident on his face, "I'm getting her back. We have to find Snart."

Barry knew he had been on the verge of a mental break down when Captain Cold had sent out the video. Throughout the entire thing he couldn't keep his eyes of Caitlin. His hands had clenched into tight fist and his nails were biting into his palm drawing blood but his pain had been irrelevant at the moment. He remembered every detail of Caitlin in that video. Her terrified expression. Heat Waves large hands clasped around her arm squeezing her tightly. His vision had gone red when he saw the man roughly shake Caitlin causing her cry out in distress. He had had half a mind to storm out at that very moment and go find them and bring Caitlin back home. Bring her back to him.

But Barry knew couldn't act irrational and make a hasty move or it would have endangered Caitlin even more. He knew Dr. Wells and Cisco would work things out. He trusted that they knew what they were doing and would do everything in their power to find Caitlin….unharmed.

During the fight, when Barry got the news that Caitlin had been found unharmed, to say he was relieved had been the understatement of the century. Knowing Caitlin was safe and out of harm's way was all that mattered.

Just like all that mattered to Barry right now was feeling Caitlin small body in his arms. He didn't know for how long he had been hugging her but was wasn't ready to let go just yet. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to let go. It wasn't until the sound of Caitlin trying to speak broke his concentration that Barry let go.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Barry asked, worried that she was trying to tell him something important.

Caitlin smile up at him and Barry feel his chest constrict. He still hadn't gotten use to her smiling like that. It made him feel warm inside especially when it's directed at him.

"I was trying to say that you were squishing me." Caitlin replied merrily, " I couldn't breathe."

Barry scratched the back of him head, something he did when he was nervous or embarrassed. Ummm…..sorry about that."

Caitlin smile at him again and Barry felt his breath hitch in his throat. "It's okay Barry."

Barry smiled widely at Caitlin. From the side Eddie cleared his throat to gain Barry attention. "Hate to break up this precious moment but we need to finish this up so we can take Caitlin back to STAR labs ."

Barry's eye furrowed in confusion. Since when did Eddie start calling Caitlin by her first. When had they become friends? Barry found himself glaring at Eddie although the other man did not seem to notice. However, Joe didn't miss a single look of irritation at that passed over Barry's face.

"Hey Barry can I talk to you over here." Joe asked indicating to other side of the room. Barry really didn't want to leave Caitlin's side but followed Joe none the less.

"Are you okay son?" Joe asked concern laced in voice. Even though Barry was with Joe, his eyes never left Caitlin as she talked to Eddie but when he heard Joe's question, Barry's head shot up to Joe gave a confused look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" replied Barry, "It's Caitlin that you should be asking that question to."

Joe gave Barry one of his fatherly stares. He fully understood where Barry was coming from. If it had been Iris in that position he would have been in the same emotional state as Barry but he needed Barry to understand that him lording over Caitlin wasn't going to help her.

"Barry you need to back off a bit." Joe said.

Barry gave Joe a disbelieving look, "What?"

"Caitlin just came out of a traumatising situation and is handling it way better than you and you weren't sittign on bomb."

"What!" Barry exclaimed, "She was what?" Barry began to make his way over to Caitlin when Joe grabbed his upper arm.

"Barry you're not listening. She doesn't need you doting over her like she's a precious piece of glass. She's a big girl." Joe tried to explain to young man in front of him.

"I know that Joe it's just….." began Barry but he couldn't continue.

"What? It's just what Barry?" asked Joe, his voice taking a softer tone.

"She was taken because of me. Caitlin could have died today because of me." After finally voicing it Barry felt even worst. Saying it finally made it real. Caitlin could have died today because she knew him. Because she took care of him. Because she was near him and he couldn't live with that.

He couldn't bear the idea that someone he cared about, that someone he loved could be harmed because of him. It made him sick to his stomach and no amount of regenerative power was going to fix that.

Joe's expression softened. "Barry you feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help Caitlin. She knew what risks were associated when she chose to become your personal physician."

"I know….. I know. I'm sorry." Barry replied sheepishly stealing a glance at Caitlin.

"I know son….trust me I know." Joe replied while patting Barry on the back.

Barry and Joe retuned just in time to see Eddie wrapping up and Cisco coming over. Just like Barry he rushed over to give Caitlin another big hug.

"Glad you're okay Caitlin." Cisco said after letting go.

"Thanks. Thanks to both of you." Caitlin said turning to give Joe a big hug as well.

"Don't mention it. It makes me feel like a knight in shining armour going to rescue a princess." Joe replied with a smile.

"Caitlin doesn't like to be called a princess." Cisco piped in from behind.

"Well she is for tonight." Barry countered, "And your wish in my command ….. Princess Snow."

Caitlin gave Barry a disapproving look but he could tell it was forced. Her beautiful brown eyes were lit up with playfulness.

"You may regret saying that Allen." Caitlin replied merrily as she followed Cisco and Barry outside to the car park.

"I don't think I ever will." Barry said too quiet for anyone to hear.

**And there you have it my first attempt at a SnowBarry. Compared some of the others I've read this is mediocre but feel free to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's the story just edited a little to fix some grammatical errors and a name or two.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciated it.**

**Did you all see the episode of Flash on Tuesday? Are you not angry? Where's the Barry and Caitlin interaction we're all looking. Again this is my take on what should have happened.**

Caitlin sat on the steps of the lab. She gingerly touched her face where Hartley had back handed her. Cisco and Dr. Wells had already left after she had checked them out. Cisco sustained some minor cuts to his forehead and a couple of bruises and he may have had a minor concussion. Dr. Wells didn't seem to be physically hurt but Caitlin couldn't let him leave without giving him a once over.

She sighed deeply and thought about how much things had changed since the particle accelerator exploded. When Dr. Wells had revealed his secret to the team, Caitlin felt like she had been slapped on the face and had the wind knocked out of her. All of this could have been prevented if Dr. Wells had listened to Harley.

Ronnie would still be here and be the same man she loved. He and Caitlin would have been married by now and be back from their honeymoon. She and Cisco would still be working in one of the most prestigious facilities in the world, instead of the branded, hated remains of a once great organisation. She and Cisco would have never faced the dangers they had since introduction of the meta- humans. She would never have been kidnapped and Cisco would not have had to face Hartley again and be hurt in the process.

But Dr. Wells didn't listen to the advice of his prodigal son. No he hadn't and the particle accelerator did explode and all that could have been was completely erased. Instead Caitlin now lived this life. Her fiancé gone. Her reputation in the scientific community, tarnished. Her prosperous future as a bioengineer obliterated. She was now reduced to the personal physician for the world's fastest, scratch that world's second fastest man Barry Allen.

Barry Allen.

He had been the one silver lining in all this mess. After waking up from his coma he had become a permanent in all their lives. He had become a pet project for Dr. Wells, to distract himself from his failure with the particle accelerator. He became a friend that Cisco needed because let's face it neither she nor Dr. Wells had the same interests as Cisco apart from science. To her Barry became… what was he to her?

Caitlin had never really pondered on the impact Barry had on her life since he entered it. They both knew the trauma of losing someone you loved dearly. They both understood the feeling of loving someone you could never have. They were both two broken puzzle pieces trying to find a space to fit in but.

But Barry was much more Caitlin decided. He was her friend. Yes Barry Allen was her friend. He brought back some semblance of sanity to her torn life. He was the first to notice that she never smiled. He was the first to openly help her deal with Ronnie's death and his return. Heck he had offered to go with into the particle accelerator. Barry Allen was her friend and she hoped that he would say the same of her.

There this saying, think of the devil and he shall appear well the same could be said for Barry Allen. While Caitlin was on the floor lost in contemplation Barry had wandered into the lab. Even without his speed he was still incredibly light on his feet. He was surprised to see her on the floor when there were perfectly fine chair scattered around the lab. He stood by the door and observed Caitlin quietly.

Her hand went up to her face and touched the red spot on her cheek. Barry looked at the bruise and felt his hand involuntarily clench into a fist. Barry learned many things while growing up, about science and math and history but he also learned a thing or two about morals. One thing he knew for sure was that no matter what, under no circumstance should you hit a girl.

Apparently Hartley for all his brilliance hadn't learned that lesson. Barry's only regret was that he didn't make Hartley pay for what he did to Caitlin.

Barry heard Caitlin hiss painfully as she touched her cheek again.

"Did you even remember to put some ice on that?" Barry asked from his position at the door, a smirk plastered on his face.

Caitlin didn't expect Barry to be there still and nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke up.

"Geez Barry, warn a girl when you enter a room." chastised Caitlin.

"Sorry."

Barry scratched the back of his head nervously and made his way over to sit next to Caitlin on the step. "It's late you should be home resting Barry."

Barry shook his head amused at Caitlin constant need to put everyone's needs above her own needs. It was something he had to come to love about her. That and her laugh. It was like the sound of music to him. The first time he heard it he thought he was hallucinating because well…Caitlin Snow never laughed. But Barry was getting side tracked. He was here to inquired about Caitlin's wellbeing not day dream about her beautiful laugh.

"I know and I promise to flash home." Barry smirked at his own wit while Caitlin merely shook her head at his childish antics. "As soon as you answer my question."

Caitlin gave Barry a confused look. He sighed, "Did you put ice on that?" indicating to sore cheek.

Caitlin unconsciously her cheek and winced slightly but she tried to play it off. "It's fine, it's just a bruise."

Barry slide closer to her and gripped her face by the chin. The shock that went through his body when they made contact was instantaneous. Barry felt warmth spread through his body. He tilted Caitlin's face to the side and examined her bruised cheek.

"You need to put some ice on that or else you end up with a nasty bruise by the morning." Barry informed her while still examining her cheek. It always astounded him how Caitlin could fuss over every little detail about his health and disregard her own.

Before Caitlin could protest Barry flashed out of the lab and returned a second later with an ice pack in hand. He handed it to her and begrudgingly Caitlin took it and placed on her cheek. The cold surged through skin and brought on an instant relief. She moaned out in relief and let her body relax for once. Caitlin didn't realise how much she needed this.

"Better?" Barry asked. Caitlin could literally here the smile in his voice and she could picture his face with that knowing smirk.

"Better." she replied, too relaxed to bother trying to wipe the smirk of his face. Caitlin lay down on the cold floor of the lab and held the ice pack close to her cheek closing her eyes and enjoying the silence of the room. Barry looked down at her and found the scene completely amusing. He let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny Allen?" Caitlin asked irritated that he chose to break her peaceful bubble of silence.

"Nothing." Barry said shaking his head in that funny way he always does. Barry lay down next to Caitlin and turned to the side to face her. "Is there a reason you're on the floor."

"I should be asking you that question." Caitlin retorted. Barry smirked at her wit and slide even closer to her. The floor was really cold he thought.

"You didn't answer my question."

If it was one thing Caitlin couldn't deny it was that Barry was persistent. He would bug and pester her until she answered. So for the benefit of both parties Caitlin thought it was best to answer her insufferable string bean.

"I like the how the cold feels on my skin."

Barry really wasn't expecting that answering. He let out a strangled laugh. He tried to supress but it came out and he could see Caitlin's head snap to the left to glare at him.

"Why are you laughing?" she gritted out. Barry knew better than to get Caitlin mad. He put up his hand to pacify her.

"Easy there Snow. I just thought it was funny that you like the cold and you're last name is Snow." Barry confessed.

Caitlin gave him a disbelieving look. She sighed in exasperation and immediately sat upright. Barry shot up after and grabbed her hand before she could fully get up.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Barry pleaded. He really didn't want to get Caitlin mad. Caitlin gave him a pointed look.

"Aww….. come on you can't deny that's ironic!" Barry exclaimed trying to defend himself. Caitlin just shook her head and relaxed against Barry's grip.

"You know Ronnie used to call me Princess Snow." Caitlin revealed with a sad giggle. Barry's expression softened. He could understand where Caitlin was coming from. His mother had had her nicknames for him and sometimes Joe would slip up and call him by one of his nicknames. Joe didn't realised what he was doing at the time but Barry hated those nicknames.

"Well I can understand why he gave you that name." Barry offered.

Caitlin turned to look at Barry with a confused expression. "Why? Because I'm cold?"

"No." Barry said shaking his head like a little boy. "Because you're as beautiful as a princess. "

Caitlin blushed scarlet at Barry's comment. Luckily he didn't really notice due to red coloration of the bruise. Barry nudged her shoulder with his own, "Plus you're bossy like a prim princess."

Caitlin laughed merrily at Barry's last comment. When Barry heard her laughing he immediately felt light headed. God did he love it when Caitlin laughed. He could spend the rest of his days trying to get her make that sound.

"Thanks Barry. You really are a good friend." Barry's smile fell slightly at Caitlin's words.

Friend.

He had really started to hate that word recently. First Iris and now Caitlin. Was he ever going to catch a break?

"Barry?" Caitlin asked seeing Barry's expression change, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yea, I'm fine." Barry replaced the smile on his face and turned to face Caitlin again. She had removed the ice pack form her face and was staring at Barry with a worried look. "How about you? Better now?"

Caitlin smiled at him and nodded her head. Barry smiled genuinely this time. "Good how about I get you home?"

"You don't ha…" Before Caitlin could finish her sentence Barry had scooped her up and flashed them out of STAR labs. When they finally stopped moving Caitlin was at her door step. Barry put her down and shifted her hair from where it had blown in her face.

"Thanks Barry but that was unnecessary." Caitlin said fixing her hair.

"It was no problem at all." Barry said grinning.

Caitlin fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment. Before she entered she turned and kissed Barry on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing me home Barry."

Barry was so stunned that he couldn't say anything. Caitlin blushed slightly before closing the door on him. The last thing Barry heard was "Goodnight Barry. Sweet dreams."

When the door finally clicked shut Barry managed to find his voice. He pressed his forehead against Caitlin's door and whispered "Good night Princess Snow."

**FINALLY FINISHED.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers you guys are the greats.**

**Airsay- thanks for saying my writing wasn't mediocre. **

**Mairrenn**

**AkoOkamiRyu – I really wished they had put something like that in the episode. **

**PercabethSkyewardClarce13ore – wow your user name is long. P.S I love your SnowBarry stories.**

**Megarocks51995 – Thank you for being the first person to review. (my motivator! (_)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all me reviewers. You guys give me motivation to write….. Even if I think my writing ****is ****mediocre. **

**Quick note. **

**If you haven't already ****realized**** I'm writing all these stories around the phrase Princess Snow, hence the name. It will inevitably be in every chapter if I can manage it. Plus I'll be writing some of my own scenes between Barry and Caitlin apart from what we really wanted to see in each new episode****. This is one of my own creations.**

"No!" Caitlin exclaimed shaking her head at Cisco, "Absolutely not!"

Cisco crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "Nope Caitlin. A bet's a bet and you loss so you've got to pay up."

"This is unbelievable!" Caitlin cried throwing her hands up in the air, "You can't really make me do this!"

"Hey!" retorted Cisco, "I worked hard to win this bet and you're going to pay up."

"Please." Caitlin pleaded putting on her best puppy dog face. It didn't work on Cisco, apparently only he and Barry could pull off that look. "Dr. Wells please reason with him."

Dr. Wells rolled out of his office with an amused grin on his face. He had been watching his two scientist bicker for the past ten minutes. It always surprised him how two people that each had an IQ larger than the entire Central City Police force combined, could act like children. Too often he really felt like a principle chastising his students especially when it came to Barry.

"Caitlin you made a bet and you lost. You have to honor your word and pay up." Dr. Wells replied much to Cisco's satisfaction. He saw his young bioengineer's face fall.

"But Dr. Wells you don't know what he gonna make me do!" Caitlin protested.

Dr. Wells shook his head, "So long as it doesn't involve you killing someone or creating a Doomsday device I really don't see the problem."

Caitlin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Dr. Wells couldn't help but think she look like a little girl. Add two pig tails and you really wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. As Dr. Wells turned to return to his office he added over the shoulder, "It can't be that bad Caitlin." He didn't miss Caitlin's defeated sigh and Cisco's whoop of triumphant. Dr. Wells really was a principle, STAR labs his school and Barry, Cisco and Caitlin his students, his brilliant wonderful students.

Caitlin was in her kitchen eating breakfast when she heard the knock on her front door. She made her way out of the kitchen her bare feet, padding lightly on the wooded floor. She opened the door and let out an audible groan. Cisco was standing in her doorway with a massive grin plastered on his face. In his hand he held a long garment carrier with the words "_Central City Princess Shop" _delicately scrawled across the front in pink. In his other hand Caitlin saw a velvet jewelry box. It was too big to be a necklace and one thing came to Caitlin's mind and it caused her to grimace which in turn caused Cisco to grin wider.

"No." Caitlin said before she tried to shut Cisco out. However, he was expecting that and placed his foot in the doorway to stop her from locking him out.

"Come on Caitlin." Cisco implored, "A deals a deal. You wouldn't want me to call Dr. Wells would you?"

Upon hearing that Cisco was willing to get Dr. Wells involved again, Caitlin relented. She opened the door and let Cisco in. He entered with a spring in his step. Once Caitlin closed the door she turned to face him.

"We better hurry up you have an appointment to make." Cisco revealed.

"What appointment?" Caitlin asked skeptically.

"No time for idle chit chat Caitlin." Cisco said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into her bedroom, "We've got things to do and places to be."

Barry spun around in his chair bored out of him mind. He turned to face Dr. Wells who was working on something in his lab.

"Dr. Wells, where're Caitlin and Cisco? They're not usually the late ones in this team." Barry asked.

Dr. Wells stopped typing at his computer and rolled down into main area. "Don't worry, we all know that title is reserved for you Mr. Allen but Cisco and Caitlin had to…..ummmm….let's just say they had personal matters to attended to."

This peaked Barry's interest. Barry never really thought about Caitlin and Cisco hanging out outside the office. Sure there was that time they went to the bar with Eddie and Iris but if truth be told Barry really need them there to distract him from all Iris and Eddie's couple stuff.

Barry guessed it shouldn't surprise that Caitlin and Cisco did things without him. They did know each other longer than they had known him and they were friends longer with each other than they were with him but that didn't mean he couldn't feel left out.

"What kind of personal matters?" Barry inquired eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Dr. Wells smiled at him knowing just why Barry was so curious. He had watched the young man grow to know and love the other members of his team. He could understand why Barry was so curious to know where they were but he would just have to wait and see for himself.

"Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to say Barry. In fact I'm not even sure where they are right now."

Barry huffed in frustration. He knew Dr. Wells wasn't being completely truthful but there was no way he was going to get the man to speak.

"Come let's go see how fast you can run today."

Barry had been running for the last hour when he heard Cisco's laughter echo through the lab. He tried ignoring the sound as he pushed himself to run faster. Neither Cisco nor Caitlin had come into the treadmill room since they arrived. Even though Barry was trying to ignore it he was hearing the chatter from the other room. It was a bit muffled. That coupled with the noise from the treadmill made it virtually impossible to distinguish what was being said. However, there was one thing Barry couldn't miss.

The laugh of Dr. Harrison Wells. The man barely smiled and here he was laughing and Barry was missing it.

Barry stopped the treadmill and grabbed his towel to wipe off the little sweat that he had accumulated before making his way out of the treadmill room.

"What's so….."

Barry never got to finish his question because he found himself gaping widely like a fish. There standing in front of him was Caitlin dressed like a princess. If we were to be specific Caitlin wasn't dressed like any ole princess. She was dressed like Belle from the Disney classic Beauty and the Beast.

Barry couldn't get over the sight in front of him. He had never seen someone look so beautiful. Caitlin had the entire princess getup, dress and grown to match. Her massive yellow and gold skirt encircled her making her already slim waist look even smaller. The bodice of the dress was cut low and a gorgeous pearl necklace was strung across her neckline. Her hair was pinned up in messy loose curls that spiraled down on her shoulders in auburn twirls. White pearls were placed in between the spirals like hidden gems in her hair. Even her make-up was done to perfection so that Caitlin was the picture image of Belle.

Barry couldn't find his words. Whatever he was about to say got lost on his throat and his minds had gone completely blank. He was awestruck.

"Dr. Wells we're so sorry for being this late," Caitlin apologized, "Cisco, after getting me to put on this hideous get up, dragged me to the hair salon to get this done."

Barry walked over to Cisco all the while never taking his eyes off of Caitlin.

"You did this?" Barry asked indicating to Caitlin.

Cisco grinned widely and popped a lollipop into his mouth. "Yup."

"Oh man you really are a genius!" Barry exclaimed.

Caitlin turned on her heels, which happened to be really high and unstable, and almost tripped over her massive skirt. Caitlin prepared herself to hit the ground hard but the impact never came. Instead she found herself in a pair of strong arms. Barry had run across the lab and caught her before she could make contact with the ground. He was grinning down at her madly and Caitlin felt her ire rise. She pushed herself out of Barry's arm and stood up straight. She fixed Barry with a stern gaze and said, "This is not funny Barry Allen!"

Usually Caitlin posed a very intimidating figure when she was mad. She was one of those persons Barry never wanted to get on the bad side of, but he couldn't find it in himself to take her seriously. Especially when she was wearing a princess ball gown. Barry tried to suppress his laughter but it came out none the less. Caitlin's eyes narrowed in anger. If Barry knew what was good for him he would have shut up but the guy really never could take a hint.

"Well you look very nice Caitlin." Dr. Wells put in hoping to break the tension between Caitlin and the boys.

"Yea you really do look nice Caitlin." Barry piped in hoping to earn himself some forgiveness for his earlier laughter.

Caitlin's expression softened considerable. A faint blush spread across her face upon hearing the compliments from Dr. Wells and Barry. She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess I should have known better than to make a bet with Cisco."

"What?" Barry exclaimed looking back and forth between Caitlin and Cisco, "This is because of a bet?"

"Well I didn't choose to wear this out of my own free will." snapped Caitlin. She moved over to her work station and tried to sit in front of her computer. Unfortunately the size of her skirt was making it difficult to sit properly and eventually Caitlin groaned out in defeat and decided to work from her tablet. All the while Barry, Cisco and Dr. Wells had watched her struggle.

"All right let's get back to work." Dr. Wells proclaimed.

Caitlin fidgeted in her dress while she tried to find a comfortable spot on her chair. Her day hadn't been going well so far. Apart from the whole working in a princess costume part, Cisco had been determined to make sure she never forgot what she was wearing. He constantly made snide little comments about her tiara being crooked or her horse drawn carriage waiting for her outside. Coupled with Cisco's unnecessary comments Caitlin couldn't help but feel watched and she wasn't wrong.

Barry hadn't been able to focus since Caitlin entered the lab that morning. He found himself staring at her at every possible opportunity. Whenever Caitlin had her back turned Barry had his eyes on her. Neither Cisco nor Caitlin herself noticed. Cisco was too busy tormenting Caitlin and she was too busy trying to keep her composure to detected Barry's lingering eye.

However, not everyone in the lab that day was so unfocused. Dr. Wells sat in his small office and observed all the happenings in the main lab area. He found it all so amusing. From Caitlin and Cisco squabbling to Barry acting like a love sick puppy, it all amused him.

"Mr. Allen." Barry didn't hear Dr. Wells call his name at first. He was too absorbed in gawking at Caitlin to be bothered. Dr. Wells rolled his wheelchair closer to Barry and tried again.

"Mr. Allen!"

Barry nearly jumped out of his chair. He spun around to face Dr. Wells. He had a surprised and slightly embarrassed look on his face. Caitlin and Cisco were too busy with their own work to care about Barry or Dr. Wells at the moment.

"May I have a word Mr. Allen?' inquired Dr. Wells. Barry scratched the back of his head nervously and followed Dr. Wells into his office. Dr. Wells was going to have some fun with his protégés, all of them.

"Barry is everything okay?" Dr. Wells asked while he rolled ahead of Barry, a small smile on his lips.

Barry's face lit up like a candle, "Of course Dr. Wells. I'm….. I'm fine."

Dr. Wells resisted the urge to chuckle at Barry's nervousness. "Are you sure? You seem to be very distracted today Barry?"

Barry gave Dr. Wells a nervous smiled and tried to play dumb. "What do you mean? I totally fine."

Dr. Wells gave Barry a suspicious look. He shrugged his shoulder at the younger man, "I don't know Barry you tell me."

It was now Barry's turn to give Dr. Wells a suspicious look. "What'd you mean? There's nothing to tell."

Dr. Wells took delight in Barry's offensiveness. He going to have even more fun now so long as he played his cards right.

"There isn't anything on your mind?" Dr. Wells asked, "Something that seems to be distracting you. Perhaps someone is on your mind by chance?"

Barry's eyes widened at the suggestion for a minute before he schooled his feature into a look of indifference. He prayed to God that Wells didn't notice his momentary lapse. "Of course not. I think I'm just not feeling all that well."

Barry regretted the words the minute they came out of his mouth. Just then he really wished he had the power to run back in time and not just really fast. Barry tried to think up another lie to get him out of his previous one but just then his mind decided to go blank.

"Is that so Mr. Allen?" Dr. Wells asked with a glint of mischievousness in his voice, "You should have said something sooner. I would have had Caitlin do a thorough check up."

"No!" Barry exclaimed loudly. His voice had been so loud that both Cisco and Caitlin had stopped what there were doing and turned to see what all the commotion was about. Barry dropped his voice and gritted out, "That won't be necessary Dr. Wells. I assure you I'm perfectly fine."

"Even so I should have Caitlin check you out just in case." Dr. Wells insisted.

"That's really not necessary!" Barry tried to explain.

"We really shouldn't be taking any chances with your health Mr. Allen and it won't be any trouble at all." claimed Dr. Wells, "I'll just have Caitlin come in and do a thorough check up."

Barry's face drained of all color. He really didn't want to face Caitlin right now. Especially when she was wearing that dress. "I'm telling you I'm fine!" Barry tried to convince Dr. Wells he was alright but he was too late. Dr. Wells was already rolling out of his office and into the main lab area.

"Caitlin can you come over here for a moment." Dr. Wells called.

Caitlin didn't bother to ask why Dr. Wells needed her. She simply stood up and gathered her massive skirt as she made her way over to the office. Upon reaching the incline at the entrance to the office, Caitlin looked a bit hesitant. Barry didn't have to think twice as he jumped up from his seat and darted over to offer Caitlin a hand, literally. She immediately accepted his outstretched hand and flashed Barry a grateful smile which caused his heart to flutter. Caitlin rarely smiled but when she did Barry felt like he was struck by lightning all over again.

"What can I do for you Dr. Wells?" inquired Caitlin once she was safely standing on level ground once again.

"Well," Dr. Wells began, "It seems Barry is feeling a bit under the weather today." Caitlin's expression immediately turned to one of concern. "I was wondering if you would give Barry a completely check-up. The full works Dr. Snow"

Dr. Wells could see Barry horrified expression from the sidelines.

"Of course Dr. Wells." Caitlin responded going into physician mode automatically. She turned to face Barry and fixed him with a stern glare, "Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling okay today?"

"Because I'm perfectly fine!" Barry retorted. He took a step back from Caitlin and did a little twirl. "See perfectly fine."

Caitlin wasn't convinced.

"He's been rather unfocused today." informed Dr. Wells. Barry gave the man a death glare. "He also seems to be distracted by something or someone."

"Don't worry Dr. Wells. Once I'm through he's going to be as good as new." Caitlin assured. Barry wanted to groan. He could have barely kept his eyes off of Caitlin when she was across room from him. How was he supposed to keep his eyes to himself when she was standing right in front of him?

"Come Barry. Let's get you to the stretcher." Barry reluctantly followed Caitlin. He gave Dr. Wells a steely glare before he left the office to begin his self-torture.

"Hop on." Caitlin ordered. Barry did as he was told. He tried to keep his eyes downcast but it was pretty hard with Caitlin holding his face in her hands and shining a small light in his eyes.

She muttered something under her breath and finally let go of his face and turned to write something down in her file. Barry took a minute to study her closely. Caitlin really was breathtaking in that dress. He had always associated her professionalism. There was never a day that Barry walked into STAR Labs and didn't see Caitlin looking well put together. He always thought her wardrobe was strictly working dresses and pants suits accompanies by sensible shoes as Iris called them.

"Open your mouth."

"What?" Barry asked jumping back to reality. Caitlin gave him a pointed look and waved a hand in front of Barry's face.

"Dr. Wells was right." Caitlin said," You really are unfocused today."

"I am not." Barry defended.

Caitlin a disbelieving look before making her way across to a small table with syringes. "We're lucky the meta humans decided to take a break today."

"Hey!" Barry shouted clearly offended.

Caitlin turned to face him; one eyebrow raised daring him to contradict her. Normally Barry wouldn't hesitate to start a verbal sparring match with Caitlin but he forgot why he was angry in the first place. He was dumbstruck again and all because of that stupid dress.

With hands on her hips, Caitlin was staring down Barry and he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She had that determined expression on her face that Barry always found cute. The fact that she was dressed up like a princess on seemed to amplify the cuteness. She was saying something but Barry didn't hear a word. All the blood and rushed to his ears and face.

The only thing that had registered in his mind was that the determined expression on Caitlin's face had changed to one of concern. He saw her rush over to his side as fast as she could in the dress and immediately check his pulse. Everything was moving in slow motion for Barry.

Caitlin was getting nervous. She snapped her fingers in front of Barry's to get his attention. It took a while but he eventually returned to the land of the living.

"Barry are you alright?"

Barry looked at Caitlin with a dazed look in his eyes. "Yea...umm what just happened?"

"You zoned out on me." Caitlin explained the panic evident in her voice, "Your heart rate elevated and I couldn't get a reading on the machine".

Barry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't even realized that was happening. He guessed it was a side effect of his increased speed but it had never happened since he woke up from the coma. He looked at Caitlin and say that she had a worried expression etched onto her pretty features.

"I couldn't even get a pulse." she said in a small voice that had Barry feeling guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Caitlin. She already had so much to deal with. He didn't want to add another situation to already long list of ordeals.

"Hey I'm fine now, okay." Barry said placing his hand on Caitlin's arm and squeezing gently to reassure her. She sighed and sat down in the chair beside the stretcher.

"What's the matter Barry?" Barry looked down at Caitlin from his position on the stretcher. He could see directly down the front of her dress. He blushed scarlet and turned away. He really shouldn't be ogling at one if his best friends like that.

"You haven't been yourself today." Caitlin continued.

"I'm fine." Barry tried again, refusing to make eyes contact with Caitlin.

"Are you sure?" Barry nodded his head but Caitlin wasn't convinced.

"Barry look at me." Caitlin ordered but he didn't listen. "Does it have something to do with work?" Barry shook his head slightly from side to side.

"Barry." Caitlin tried again but he still didn't look at her. This was starting to get uncomfortable for Barry. He really needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"What? Does it have to do with Joe or Eddie?" Caitlin persisted.

"No... It's not..."

"Then what is?" Caitlin asked again clearly starting to get annoyed.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not Barry."

"Yes it is."

"Is it your dad?" Caitlin shot out.

"What? No!"

"Is it Dr. Wells?" Before Barry could reply Caitlin continued clearly aggravated, "Is it Iris? God damn it Barry look at me!"

"It's you okay!" Barry finally shouted turning to face Caitlin, "It's you."

"What?"

Barry sighed and dragged his hand across the front of his face. He let out a defeated laugh before finally turning to face Caitlin. "It's you," he repeated, "You're the one who's had me so confused and unfocused."

"But….how…. me?" Caitlin asked. She was still confused as to how she had such an effect on him. Barry looked at her and saw the utterly confused expression on her face. He finally realized Caitlin was completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. He couldn't help but laugh at how crazy the entire situation was.

Caitlin gave him a disapproving look when he started laughing. "This isn't funny! Why on earth would I be a distraction?"

"I know it isn't funny but how can you not be a distraction dressed like that." Barry waved his hand in front of him indicating at her dress.

"What this?" Caitlin asked bemused, "It hasn't affected anyone else like that. If every time a woman dressed up like a princess men got bewitched they would have closed down Disney World by now."

Barry laughed at Caitlin's meager attempt at joke. He tried to figure out how he was going to explain this to her without looking like absolute fool.

"It's just you really look like Belle."

Caitlin cocked her head to the side. "So?"

Barry felt the blood rush to his face. His cheeks felt warms and his heart rate had increased again. He took a deep breath and turned away from Caitlin. He really couldn't face her and say what he had to say.

"Belle's my favorite Disney princess."

"What?" Caitlin asked. She knew Barry had said something but he had spoken so softly that she barely managed to hear what he had.

"Belle's my favorite." he repeated.

Caitlin gave Barry an odd look followed by an amused giggle, "Your favorite?"

Barry groaned and hung his head down in shame. He knew this was a bad idea but he had to come clean or never be able to look Caitlin in the eye without imagining her in that dress.

"It's not like that okay!" Barry defended.

"Then what's it like?"

Barry opened his mouth to speak but found that he wasn't making any sound. He closed his mouth and contemplated his next words carefully. What he was about to say was immensely personal, not even Iris knew about it but then again Iris didn't know about a lot of things. Barry looked at Caitlin and saw nothing but earnest in her eyes. If he was going to share this with anyone it would be Caitlin. She knew practically everything about him, from his identity as the Flash to his decade long infatuation with Iris, she knew it all. So what was one more thing?

"Every year for Halloween my mom and dad would get matching costumes." Barry began to explain, "The Halloween the year my mom was murdered, our last Halloween, they dressed up like Beauty and the Beast. I guess you just really remind me of her in that dress."

"Oh Barry." Caitlin held his hand gently in her own and squeezed it reassuringly, "If we had known…."

"It's okay. I'm not sad." Barry replied, "In fact it's nice to see you in something pretty for a change."

Caitlin withdrew her hand from Barry's and he missed the contact. She gave a fake look of insult. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"So what are you saying? That I don't look flawless everyday?"

Barry gave Caitlin a wide grin at her failed attempt to be insulted. He hopped off the stretcher and gave Caitlin an over exaggerated bow. "Of course not. You look dazzling every day."

Caitlin laughed at Barry's antics. She decided that she would play along with Barry. She got up and curtsied for him. "Well you are indeed a charmer aren't you?"

Barry rose from his bow with an even wider grin on his face. "Can you blame a guy when you look that good?"

It was now Caitlin's turn to blush scarlet. She smiled sweetly at Barry which caused him to lose focus again. "How about we go get some lunch. We can order a pizza."

"I didn't know Princesses ate that kind of thing." Barry joked.

"Central City princesses do." retorted Caitlin. Barry offered Caitlin his arm which she gratefully accepted as they made their way out of the room.

'Hey Barry."

"Hmmmm?"

"There's still one thing that I don't get. If I remind you if your mom why do you blush everytime you look at me?"

Barry cursed internally at Caitlin's perceptiveness. He was hoping she hadn't noticed that.

"Well mom did dress like Belle but...ah... her costume wasn't so revealing." Barry explained.

Caitlin eyes widened a little. "What do you mean?"

"Ummmm?" Barry began but just decided to show. He pointed awkwardly at the neckline of her dress. Caitlin looked down and gasped before trying to pulling up the dress. She hadn't realized how low the dress really was. It was showing more cleavage than she considered decent. The dress didn't budge and Caitlin was resigned to leaving it as is much to Barry delight.

"I'm going to kill Cisco!" she declared.

Barry chuckled. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that Caitlin. Cisco did us all a favor. Plus I can't condone murder, even if you are a princess."

Caitlin gave Barry a steely glare to which he only raised his hands in mock surrender. She swatted him on his shoulder before grabbing his arm and continuing down the hall.

Before they got very far Barry stopped and turned to face Caitlin, "What was the bet anyway?"

"Ummmm... I bet him he couldn't beat me in Operation."

Barry laughed out loud. Caitlin should have known better than to bet Cisco for something like that. She couldn't even beat him at that game.

"The game's not even anatomically correct." Caitlin muttered. Barry just laughed harder and hugged Caitlin.

"Whatever you say Princess Snow."

**Here it is. PURE FLUFF for SnowBarry!**

**This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Sorry it isn't on episode 12. I don't have any internet at home right now so don't expect an update too soon. Hopefully I can have two chapters up by next Saturday one for episode 12 and 13.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys give me motivation to keep writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**My most sincere apologies. I know I haven't updated recently, but I was held back by a higher power. School.**

**If I'm being completely honest episode 12 of Flash was not as bad as I thought it could have been. It was actually quite nice until the end. So here my little spin on the episode. Made my own changes to the dialogue though, don't want to be branded as a thief. **

Cute.

It was a word Barry should not be associating with his friend / physician but he had found himself putting Caitlin's name next to the word quite often. It was all the little things she did that he found himself noticing, like how she wrinkled her nose when she couldn't solve an equation on the computer or how she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about biology or the way her smile reached her eyes when they saved the day again.

Barry couldn't help his association of Caitlin with the word cute. She just was to him.

So when Barry walked into the lab to inquire if they had made any new development into the Shauna case he found himself noticing something different about Caitlin. First thing he noticed was that she was drinking coffee. Normally this wasn't something out of ordinary but Caitlin never drank coffee in the middle of the day, unless, she hadn't been sleeping. Caitlin enthusiastically explained how Shauna was able to vanish along with her convict boyfriend into thin air. To Barry she seemed too enthusiastic, even if the theory behind the explanation was quite intriguing. Caitlin was never excited about new meta-humans, no matter how diverse their powers were. So Barry knew she was trying to compensate for something with her over- zealous demeanour.

As he looked at the random green and purple cells on the computer screen he could see Caitlin from his peripheral vision. He noticed it immediately. She was biting her lower lip. He knew all his earlier assumptions were correct. Something was bothering his Dr. Snow. Barry turned to face her but Caitlin didn't even notice his movement. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Caitlin are you okay?" Barry asked drawing her attention to him. She looked startled for a moment as she came back to reality.

"Yea why would you ask that?"

Barry nodded and just shrugged his shoulder and replied, "It just," he pointed at her face, "you're doing that thing where you bite your lower lip when you're nervous."

Caitlin's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and a feint pink tint painted here cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked away from Barry to hide said blush, "I'm fine." Barry didn't push the subject. He knew when Caitlin was ready she to talk she would talk to him. That was just their dynamic. They would just sense when the other wasn't feeling all right and they would know when to push and when to take a step back, but in the end they always figured out how to help each other.

Barry didn't have to wait long. Caitlin whipped her head back so fast to face he was surprised that she didn't get whiplash. "Cisco says I have no life."

Barry had to fight down the urge to laugh. Caitlin just then looked like a petulant child. Her pink lips were in a pout and she had the saddest puppy dog eyes. Since Barry couldn't laugh he settled for a chuckle and grin. He shrugged his shoulder at her and offered, "You kind of don't."

Caitlin looked offended. "I do to." she retorted at she began to call out her rather short list of activities. As Caitlin listed her mundane daily tasks Barry could see the realisation hit her like a smack to the face. "Oh God! Cisco's right I don't have a life."

"Hey I'm not fearing any better." Barry offered seeing as he was in the same boat as Caitlin. Caitlin smiled at Barry sort of comforting words and Barry smiled in reply.

"We're quite a pair Mr. Allen." Caitlin joked.

"We sure are Dr. Snow." Barry replied.

Some might consider that they we having a moment standing there enjoying each other's company. But all good things must come to an end and the sound of the computer system beeping broke them out of their reverie.

After another failed attempt at bringing in Shauna, Barry found himself in the parking lot of the Central City precinct waiting up for Iris. Unfortunately their plans for the night had to be cancelled much to Barry disappointment. As Barry watched the fleeting figures of Iris and Eddie, he decided that it was time for a change. He couldn't be pining over Iris for the rest of life. It wasn't healthy Caitlin would point out.

Caitlin.

Barry found himself thinking about their situation. They were hopeless when it came to love, they really. Barry made up him mind then that enough was enough. It was time for him to put himself back out there and for Caitlin to do the same. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Caitlin's number.

"Hey what's up." she answered after a few rings.

Barry smirked at the familiarity with which Caitlin answered his call but he couldn't dwell on that now he had a plan to set into play. "Hey what bars did Shauna and Clay frequent back in the day." Barry asked.

"Um…." Caitlin started and Barry could hear her typing away on the computer even over the phone. "Mostly local dive bars. Why?"

"Well I was thinking of checking some of them out. You know maybe they might revisit some of their old hangouts." Caitlin didn't reply immediately and Barry could just imagine her biting her bottom lip. He was banking on the idea that she would offer to join him. If it was one think Barry knew about Caitlin it was that she liked to prove people wrong, especially Cisco. So he wasn't surprised when Caitlin finally replied, "You know what I'll join you."

Barry couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when he heard Caitlin utter those words. He knew she would come along with him. She texted him the address of one of the bars and Barry began his trek. He didn't use his super speed, thinking it would be better if he walked. It would give Caitlin enough time to get there.

Barry had arrived at the bar and gotten himself a table for two in front of the stage. He was currently listening to a guy sing on stage, yea it was a karaoke bar, and nursing a vodka tonic. Caitlin had just texted him and said she was about five minutes away. There was a jingle from the door bell and Barry turned to see Caitlin walking. He was about to give her his usually friendly smile but it died on his lips as soon as Barry got a good look at her. It was Caitlin; it just wasn't the Caitlin he was used to seeing.

Barry's used all his restraint not to have his jaw drop to the ground. To put it simply, he was utterly speechless. Caitlin looked hot. Barry usually associated Caitlin with cute but there's was nothing cute about her just then. She looked like a bombshell. The black and silver sequinned dressed stopped mid-thigh and showed off Caitlin's long legs. It was more than Barry had ever seen before. The neckline plunged precariously low and the six inch high spiked heels weren't helping the situation. All Barry could think of was that Ronnie was one lucky man, still is if you really thought about it.

"What?" Caitlin asked seeing the indiscernible look on Barry face. Barry opened his mouth to speak but no words came out at first. He was still trying to get his mind to work, trying to get the wheel in his brain to turn but Caitlin's new look had hit him with a curve ball. Did she always look this hot or was Barry just now noticing it? When Barry finally regained his ability to speak he shook his head and diverted his eyes from Caitlin. "Nothing," he replied shrugging his shoulders, "You just look really nice."

"Thanks." replied Caitlin smiling brightly, "I don't always dress like a high school principal."

Apparently Barry wasn't the only one who had noticed Caitlin's entrance. She had drawn the attention of many of the male patrons at the bar and that didn't sit too well with Barry. He would have to keep an eye on her this evening and not just because the dress looked really, really good on her.

"So this is where our modern day Bonnie and Clyde used to hang out." Barry said hoping to prevent any awkward silence forming.

"Yup, well according to their file." Caitlin affirmed. She fixed Barry with a determined gaze, "I thought maybe we could multitask tonight. Look for them and put ourselves back out there."

Barry smiled at Caitlin. He was glad she was trying to get over Ronnie, just like he should be trying to get over Iris. They were both young, good looking, well at least Caitlin was in his opinion, and they a lot to offer someone out there. They just needed to step out of their comfort zone.

"I couldn't agree more." Barry asserted. Caitlin nodded enthusiastically. "To putting ourselves back out there!" she announced and before Barry could do anything, she grabbed his vodka tonic and down it I one gulp. Barry didn't mind. It wasn't like he could get drunk anyway but the speed at which Caitlin consumed the drink astonished him.

When there was nothing but ice and the lime wedge left in the glass, Caitlin turned and called over to a passing waitress. "I would like to start a tab please." Barry looked at her skeptically but Caitlin only smiled and nodded keenly. Barry knew this wasn't going to well for anyone and he wasn't wrong.

If Barry had to describe their night he would say it was a hot mess. One big enormous hot mess.

Although, gun to his head, if Barry were asked if he had fun he would definitely say yes. He hadn't been too enthused to go sing on stage but he wasn't about to let some other guy go up there with Caitlin. He had seen how they were watching her all night, like predators staring down their prey. He had seen a couple of guys start making their way to the stage but he was faster. He had seen how they perked up when they thought he was going to decline her offer to sing. Too bad for them though.

Barry hadn't sang since he was in high school but it was one of those things he was actually naturally good at. What surprised him was an equally pleasing voice joining him to sing. Barry looked to the side and say that Caitlin was sinning along to the song with him and damn was her voice was good. It complimented his in every way. It was melodious, soft and sweet just like Caitlin.

When the song finally ended Barry heard the crowd shout in applause. He saw Caitlin beaming and was glad she was enjoying herself. As they got off the stage she grabbed him by his utter arm and leaned in close. For a moment Barry began to panic slightly thinking Caitlin was going to kiss him but she went to his ear and whispered that she was going to the bathroom. While she was whispering to him Barry could feel her hot breath on the shell of his ear and he could smell her intoxicating perfume. It had his head spinning. He remembers blindly nodding in understanding and watched her as she wobbly made her way to the women's bathroom.

The remainder of the night went by in a fascinating blur of events. He remembered talking to a pretty girl by the bar named Linda before he turning to find Caitlin walking towards him with a horrible look on her face. He knew instantly that she had enough partying for one night. He gathered her up in his arms after paying off her tab, damn did she drink a lot, and made his way to Caitlin's apartment.

Their speedy retreat to her apartment had managed to sober Caitlin up a bit but she was still tipsy and Barry soon found out that when Caitlin was drunk she was very catchy and lost all her inhibitions.

"So you gonna call that girl?" she asked as she took off her hooker heels.

"Who?" Barry replied feigning ignorance. He should have known better than to try that with Caitlin. Even in her drunken state she managed to fix Barry with one of her steely glares and had him spluttering out the truth.

"I hadn't really thought about it." he admitted.

"I know you Barry Allen," Caitlin announced as she pulled all her hair to the front of her shoulder, having finally taken off her heels. Barry looked on feeling slightly uncomfortable. He saw Caitlin reach behind her to grasp the zip of the dress. When Barry heard the familiar sound of the zip being pulled down he took it as his cue to turn around, a mad blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You think you don't deserve love but you deserve a little saving too." he heard Caitlin continue. He could hear her shuffling around with the dress and the suddenly all movement stopped. Barry though about looking back to see why Caitlin had stopped when he heard, "A little help please."

Hesitantly Barry turned around and immediately wished the ground would open up and swallow him up or better yet swallow Caitlin up. She was standing there bare footed with her black dress pooled around her waist looking absolutely dejected. Luckily her black bra gave her some form of modesty depending on how you looked at it. Barry couldn't help but think again that damn Ronnie was a lucky man.

"Oh Ummmm," Barry spluttered indicating to the dress and feeling excruciatingly awkward all the while, "Sure."

There was no way in hell Barry was going to do this without his powers. So in less than two seconds flat, Caitlin was out of the menacing dressing and comfortably standing in her pajamas looking slightly disheveled at being changed in super speed.

She threw her hands up in a goofy manner and proclaimed, "There you go again saving form that evil dress."

Barry smiled at her childish antics. It was and dare he say it, cute. There was that word again always popping up when he thought about Caitlin. He really needed to stop associating that word with her.

"Just get into bed." he ordered. Caitlin complied without argument and shuffled over to her bed.

"Did you sneak a peek at my goods?" Caitlin teased. Barry almost tripped over his own feet at the accusation.

"No what kind of hero would I be then." he rebuked. Caitlin shrugged her shoulder, "Ehhhh….it's okay if you did. You're one of the good ones. You deserve a peek sometime." she replied and gave him a flirtatious wink. Barry blushed crimson at Caitlin's comment. He ushered her into bed hoping the blush would die down. Barry lifted the covers for her to get under and tucked her in nice and tight. He flashed to the kitchen and got her a glass of water which she would undoubtedly need later on. As he turned to leave Caitlin's shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Barry can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Barry was perplexed by her request. Maybe it was one of the quirks of dealing with a drunk Caitlin but he didn't have the heart to tell her no. So kicking of his shoes Barry sat at the end of her bed and gently placed a hand on her leg and began tracing random shapes on her skin. Caitlin snuggled deeper down into the bed and pulled the covers up closer.

Barry patted her leg gently and looked around her room for a moment before Catlin called out to him again. He turned to see her sitting and everything after that seemed to move in slow motion for Barry. Caitlin leaned in and did kiss him this time but on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight Barry. Thanks for being my Prince Charming tonight."

Barry smiled broadly at her. "Anytime Princess Snow. You know I'd do anything for you."

Barry knew she would remember any of this in morning judging from the amount of alcohol she had drank. So he leaned in and gave Caitlin a chaste kiss on the lips. He was delighted to see her drift off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, newer chapter most likely will be my own creation. The episodes aren't giving us much to work with now unfortunately. **

**Tried a new style of writing with this one. I don't like it too much but leave a review. Tell me what you think and I'm taking prompts for upcoming chapters. READ AND REVIEW. **

**Shout out to **

**SnowBarryShipper**

**ShayverideFan**

**Airsay**

**SamanthaKasa**


	5. Chapter 5

**My most sincere apologies. I know I haven't updated recently, but I was held back by a higher power. School.**

**I decided to combine episodes 13 and 14. Things have become complicated now that Ronnie's back in the picture. But I still support SnowBarry 100% even if it might be a long shot. **

**This chapter has a lot of SnowStorm so don't be too mad.**

Ronnie stood to the side of the room observing Caitlin as she enthusiastically conversed with Clarrisa Stein. She was smiling brightly at the other woman despite the unfortunate set of circumstances they were in. Since his return to the land of the sane, Ronnie had noticed something different in his fiancé. Caitlin had changed in the time that he was _away_ because that's how they both like to describe his absence as simply him being away. But he had indeed noticed a shift in Caitlin, a shift for the better.

When he had first meet Caitlin nearly two years prior, she had been extremely reserved. She only spoke when spoken too and never discussed anything more than the work they were doing**. **Her walls were built strong and sturdy and Ronnie had a field day trying to break them down, but he was determined to get behind her defences and see who the true Caitlin Snow was. It took many months of casually dropping by her office to "discuss" work and constant pestering on his part before Caitlin actually warmed up to him.

Ronnie still remembered the day he first heard her laugh. It was just a regular Tuesday morning at STAR Labs and they were at the pre work day briefing. As usual Hartley was front and center strutting around as if he were Dr. Wells himself, issuing orders and making snide comments along the ways. Caitlin was standing right beside him as they listened to their miniature dictator speak, with her shoulder brushing against his. He revelled in warmth. To this day Ronnie can't recall the exact words he said but he remembered leaning over and whispering something into her ear. He remembered seeing her chocolate brown eyes widen in scandal before a broad smile spread across her angelic face. The next thing Ronnie knew she was laughing softly, her entire body shaking from the restrained giggles and his entire world stopped.

It wasn't like anything he had ever heard before. In that moment Ronnie had memorised the sound, storing it away in the deepest part of his subconscious in a file marked, "_Life Altering". _He felt a sense of utter triumph spread through his entire being. He imagined this was what winning a noble prize felt like. It was that significant to him. He had broken down Caitlin's walls, one brimstone at a time until she was completely bare to him. He vowed at the very second that she stopped laughing that he would consider himself the luckiest man in the world if he could spend the rest of his day making her laugh.

When they officially started dating the shift in Caitlin's demeanour was clear as day. She smiled more in the lab, interacted more with the other scientist and when out more often. Ronnie felt the pride swell in his chest knowing that he was the cause of her renewal.

Even Dr. Wells had commented on Caitlin's transformation. Ronnie remembered that conversation in great detail.

"You're good for her." Dr. Wells had told him suddenly one day while they were privately discussing the schematics of the particle accelerator.

"What?" Ronnie had replied suddenly confused.

"You and Caitlin." Dr. Wells clarified, "Usually I don't condone work place romances but you two bring out the best in each other."

"Thank you Dr. Wells." he had replied with a massive grim that would have permanently etched on his face for the entire day.

At the time Ronnie hadn't understood why Dr. Wells had suddenly decided to tell him that but he understood now. Caitlin was the ice to his fire. While he was extravagant and over the top in life she was subdued and sensible. She would stare him back home when he went off course. They fed off each other strengthening the other.

The Caitlin Ronnie saw now was very much like the Caitlin he knew back then; the only difference was that she wasn't just open to him. The Caitlin he saw in private was now the Caitlin that everyone saw. She beamed at everyone and laughed and talked like if her entire world hadn't fell apart mere months ago. Ronnie knew he would forever live with the guilt of abandoning her for those nine months but he lived with the peace of mind that he would have the rest of his life to make it up to her.

Ronnie guessed he had Barry to thank for getting Caitlin through the tough times while he wasn't there. He saw how Caitlin and Barry interacted with each other. If he wasn't so secure in his relationship with Caitlin he might have gotten jealous at their closeness. Barry understood what Caitlin had been going through in a way he couldn't. Ronnie never experienced severe loss in his life. The closest thing that could be compared to tragic loss in his life was his time spent without Caitlin but he still knew she was safe and alive, so it wasn't that comparable in the end.

"I don't know what we did in this life or the previous to deserve them." Dr. Stein said coming up behind Ronnie and waking him from his musing, "This world has richly blessed us Ronald."

The truth of Dr. Stein's was so profound that Ronnie didn't bother to correct about the name thing.

"Luckiest bastards ever." was Ronnie's only reply before he turned to gaze at Caitlin again who was now talking to Cisco.

On the other side of the room near to the open patio doors Barry stood doing some observing of his own. His eyes rested on Caitlin. Since discovery of what really happened to Ronnie and Dr. Stein Barry had noticed a change in his friend. The Caitlin he had gotten to know over the past few months had been replaced with the cold, reserved woman. The same woman who he had meet the first few days after he had woken up from his coma that never smiled and seemed to be walking around with a rain cloud over her head. But then again Barry couldn't blame Caitlin for acting that way. The ordeals she had gone through rivaled his own tragedy.

He knew the stress of dealing with everything had sent her recoiling into her shells. The walls he had worked so hard in bringing down had been rebuilt and reinforced. But now he could see that her walls had once again been ripped down and thrown away. Barry knew he should be happy for Caitlin but he had sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw her talking animatedly to Cisco and Clarrisa. He should be ecstatic that Caitlin was happy but he could bring himself to feel that one emotion.

Barry was overjoyed that they had been able to save Ronnie and Dr. Stein but they was something that just rubbed him the wrong way all through this adventure of theirs and he could only guess that it had to with Caitlin and Ronnie.

Ever since he woke up from his coma all those weeks ago Barry had come to see Cisco and Caitlin as his friends and he would even go as far as to say that he considered them family just like Joe and Iris. He had found a younger brother in Cisco, someone he could geek off with and discuss comic books with. He found himself laughing whenever Cisco was around. The guy could brighten the most gloomy atmosphere with his jocose attitude. They had been instant friends from the very start.

Caitlin however, had been a completely different story entirely. From the moment Barry had woken up Caitlin had exuded an air of strict professionalism. It was only by chance that he had noticed she didn't smile too much and had made the comment to her on the runway that day. He honestly was expecting the answer she had given him in reply.

Barry knew what tragedy was. He knew what Caitlin was going through. He had first-hand experience in that area. Their relationship had finally taken a turn for the better the day Dr. Wells mentioned going down into the particle accelerator. He had seen the look of distress on Caitlin's face at the idea of going down there. He knew the feeling of dread that had settled on her bones. He felt the exact same thing every time he thought about going home to his old house.

So being the hero he was, Barry had come to Caitlin's rescue that day and in doing so had started them on the spiral of becoming something closer than friends or siblings. They had become safe havens for the other.

Barry had once thought that Iris was the only person who truly understood him but he now realised that that place had been taken up by Caitlin as of recently. Iris only knew the regular Barry Allen, Barry Allen pre coma. She didn't know Barry Allen post coma. Caitlin knew him however. She was the one who as there after every mission. The one who was there to stitch up his cuts and yell at him for being reckless. She was the one who would praise his good work in the field and offer consolation when a mission when hay wire.

The look of concern in her eyes and the worry that drips from her voice when she tells him to be careful before he leaves the Lab is the fuel that drives his fire when he's out there. The sense of utter relief and calm that permeates from her being when he returns unharmed is the motivation he needs to always make it back to the lab.

Caitlin had become his new rock. His new stronghold and safe heaven. She knew his fears and anxieties more than anyone else because she had lived them too. She understood his sadness because she has had her own, weighing her down too. Iris is no doubt still his best friend but Caitlin has become something much more significant to him over the past months.

Barry considered his relationship with Caitlin to be something he cherished greatly. He loved that he was the only person to make her smile. He took great pride in the fact the he was the one who brought her out of her shell after the explosion.

But as Barry now realised he was not the first person to do that. Ronnie had been there and done those things before. This was why Barry was in such a quandary. He knew he was still in love with Iris but the sight of Ronnie and Caitlin fueled his ire. He hated that Caitlin was so unguarded around Ronnie. Her smile was wider than he had ever seen it when she was around Ronnie. Barry just guessed that he had become so accustomed to seeing that smile directed at him that he found it hard to come to terms with the fact that someone else was on the receiving end of Caitlin Snow's million watt smile. The Caitlin he has worked so hard to bring out just seemed insignificant in front if the Caitlin that was there in Ronnie's presence.

Barry had been pushed to the back burner since Ronnie's return and he didn't like playing second fiddle to someone who wasn't there when Caitlin needed him most. Maybe this was why he was feeling like this. He couldn't fathom how Caitlin could let Ronnie back in so suddenly after all she had gone through. He and Caitlin had a special connection. They were drawn together by their mutual heart break. That wasn't a bond that could be broken so easily.

But was Caitlin's heart still broken now that Ronnie was back? Would she still be there to counsel Barry when the burdens of the world seemed too much for him to bear? Would Caitlin still offer her shoulder for him to cry on when he wasn't fast enough to save someone? Would Caitlin still be his? Was this what jealously felt like? Was he justified in this feeling? Barry had never felt any romantic felling towards Caitlin before so why was he feeling like this now? He was supposed to be in love with Iris? Right?

This gallimaufry of questions swirled through his head.

Barry could understand how Caitlin fell for Ronnie and his palaver. He was leagues above Barry in every way possible. Handsome, smart, charming everything Barry wasn't. He was a brunet version of Eddie.

"Barry."

Barry swore he heard someone say his name.

"Barry." the voice called again but this time he felt a hand on his shoulder. Barry was woken from his daydreaming to see Ronnie standing in front of him looking a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked.

"What?" Barry asked before the meaning of Ronnie's question finally registered, "Oh…yea. Just a little tired I guess."

"You deserve to be." Ronnie replied giving Barry one of his charming grins that no doubt had girl swooning all over, "You've been through a lot these past few days."

And this was why Barry hated how he was feeling right now, because even though Ronnie wasn't there for Caitlin before he was here now and he was a pretty nice guy. He was someone who was rather hard to hate, even if he looked like the quarter back that used to bully him in high school.

Barry managed to plaster goofy grin on his face. "We've all been through a lot."

"Yea I guess you're right." Ronnie said nodding his head. Barry noticed that after Ronnie spoke his cool demeanor began to slip. The other man seemed suddenly nervous.

"Are you sure you're okay Ronnie." Barry asked, praying to every God above that nothing was wrong with Ronnie, if only for Caitlin's sake.

"Yea….It's just…..can I speak to you in private outside?" Ronnie asked. Barry nodded in consent and followed Ronnie outside to the patio.

Once outside and out of hearing range Ronnie began to speak. "Listen Barry I just want to thank you for everything."

"Hey it wasn't a big deal. And you guys kind of saved yourselves, I was just the distraction." Barry sheepishly replied.

Ronnie smiled at Barry innocence, "I wasn't talking about saving Dr. Stein although thanks for that too. I was talking about what you've done for Caitlin."

Barry immediately stiffened at the mention of Caitlin's name. It seemed ironic to him how mere minutes ago he was pondering on the state of his relationship with Caitlin now that Ronnie was back and now here was Ronnie talking about that very relationship.

Ronnie continued to speak when he realised that Barry was going to contribute verbally, "I know I wasn't there for her after the explosion and everything and I'm glad she had someone like you to lean on for support."

Damn it. How was Barry supposed to hate Ronnie when he comes and says something as nice as that?

"It's nothing." Barry tried faking indifference at the comment.

"No it isn't." Ronnie replied solemnly, no hint of humor in his voice, "Considering that you had just woken up from a nine month coma to find your entire world upside down, it wasn't nothing."

Barry scratched the back of his head and gave Ronnie a lopsided grin.

"Well…..'

Ronnie gave an amused huff and shook his head, "Caitlin wasn't lying when she said you were too nice to realise it." Upon hearing that Caitlin talked about him, Barry's heart rate quickened.

"You've been a great friend to her all this time and I am eternally grateful to you Barry Allen for what you've done." Ronnie expressed.

"Don't." Barry said with an equally serious tone, "This wasn't one sided. Caitlin's been there for me in some tough times as well. She's been there for me just as much as I've been there for her. There isn't anything in the is world I wouldn't do for her or for Cisco."

"That's good because there's something I want to ask you." Ronnie said.

"Shoot."

"I need you to promise to protect her."

Barry stared at Ronnie and blinked a few times. He clearly didn't hear Ronnie properly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to be here Barry and I can only leave knowing that my Cait is safe. The only person who can ensure that is you." Ronnie said sombrely. He moved a few steps closet to Barry and gripped him by his shoulder, "I need you to promise me you'll protect her Barry. Can you promise me that?"

Barry didn't even need a second to think. Of course he'd protect Caitlin. He'd spend his last breath to protect her. There was no question about it.

"I swear nothing will ever hurt her." Barry replied, "Physically or emotionally."

The determination Ronnie saw in Barry's eyes set his mind at ease. He was sure that Barry would keep his word and protect Caitlin with every fiber of his being.

"Thank you Barry. I know this isn't part of your job description." Ronnie said.

"This isn't a job, it's a privilege." Barry explained.

Ronnie smiled at Barry and gave his shoulder a light squeeze before making his way back inside to say his final goodbyes.

When all had been said and done everyone gathered outside to see Ronnie and Dr. Stein depart. Another round of hugs had to be done before they could leave though. Barry watched as Caitlin embraced Ronnie, her face buried in his chest and his arms encircling her, caging her from the cruel world. When they finally detached from each other Ronnie came over to Barry. The looked at each other for a second silently communicating through their eyes before Ronnie pulled Barry into a warm brotherly hug. While they embraced each other Ronnie whispered, "Protect my princess Barry. She's all I have worth living for in this world."

When they separated Barry nodded at Ronnie and any tension Ronnie had been feeling dissipated.

As they all watched Ronnie and Stein take off Barry reflected on his word to Ronnie. He would keep his word to the other man. He would watch over Caitlin, whatever the circumstances he would be there for her.

It would indeed be his privilege.

**A boat load of angst and emotions here.**

**Don't hate me for writing in favor of SnowStorm I'm still a firm SnowBarry shipper. **

**Special thanks to Airsay and ISeeItIShipIt for reviewing my last chapter. Love you guys!**

**Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**So here's my little take on the ending of episode 16 between our favorite pair. Sorry for skipping 15 but that episode screwed us all up, well me at least.**

**Special thanks to Airsay and Starcalista who reviewed my last chapter. You're my motivation.**

The first thing Barry sees when he enters Jitters is Eddie's from approaching him. As if on instinct his body tenses. He watches as Eddies approach him with an unreadable look on his face. Barry steals himself waiting for another fist to connect with his face but instead he is rooted to the spot shocked by the fact that Eddie's hands are now wrapped around him in a tight hug.

Barry is shell shocked. Early that day Eddie had given it to him good with a right hook to the jaw but here said man was hugging the life out of him. When they finally detach Eddie's hands linger on Barry arms and he give Barry a light squeeze. Their eyes meet and all Barry can see is immense remorse in the detective's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Barry." Eddie says, his voice dripping with guilt, "It's not like me to hit anyone like that. I don't know what came over me."

Barry who is still confused just nods and replies, "Ahhh….thanks Eddie. It's okay."

Iris comes to stand beside Eddie and Barry looks to her for clarification over the confusing situation but all he can read in her eyes is pity. Barry doesn't understand what is going and he feels like his entire world has been flipped upside down.

"You poor thing." Iris states resting her hand on Barry's shoulder in a comforting gesture, although to Barry the gesture seems more patronizing than comforting, "I had no idea."

With each passing second Barry gets more confused by the situation. "Is that right?" he says still clearly confused, "Ummm…..What exactly did you have no idea about?"

Before either Iris or Eddie could respond Caitlin steps in to clarify the situation. Barry had even noticed she was there in the first place, his attention solely focused on Eddie and Iris both giving pitiful stares. He looks to Caitlin as if she's the only one who's going to make sense anymore. Barry and Caitlin make eye contact and he's relieved to see one person who isn't looking at him with pity filled eyes.

"I was just explaining to Iris and Eddie about your lightning psychosis." she says with the confidence of a well-trained doctor. Barry's eyebrows shoot to his hair line. Did he hear correctly or did Caitlin just say lightning psychosis?

"My what now?" Barry asks, his voice going up an octave at the oddity of the conversation.

"Your lightning psychosis." Caitlin repeats a little sterner. She gives Barry this look, her eyes begging him to play along for his own benefit. "You know how your recent odd behaviour is a side effect of being struck by lightning."

Barry looks confused for a fraction of a second before it dawns on him where this conversation is heading. All the confusion earlier had been swept away with the realisation that this was all a ploy by Caitlin. If Barry could rush over and scope Caitlin up in his arms he would. She had come to his recue once again, cleaning up the horrible mess he had made of his life recently.

Barry lets out a relived sigh and shakes his head fondly while Iris and Eddie listen intently to the rubbish Caitlin is spewing out of her mouth. He has to fight the urge not to laugh at their naivety, but then again if Caitlin Snow was in front of you with her best professional face on telling about some fantasy illness you'd believe any word she says.

Caitlin continues to describe the made up illness with the confidence of a trained professional, "You know mood swings, sudden bursts of affections and other lapses in judgement."

She says the last one with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Barry can see she's enjoying this and knows that as soon as Iris and Eddie are gone he isn't going to hear the end of this. He knows however, in the end all the teasing and jokes will be worth it if things can go back to normal between him, Iris and Eddies, well as normal as they were before.

"He has had all of those things. He told me he had ESP." Iris confesses when Caitlin was finished talking .

"Yea it's a very uncommon neurological phenomenon," Caitlin explains to Iris. At the same time Eddie is giving Barry this weird look and gives his upper arm another reassuring squeeze. "We're only just now starting to research it in corona medicine. That's why Barry's been spending so much time at STAR Labs."

The look Caitlin gives him is all he needs to know about the rest of the conversation. He can tell through their unspoken communication that she just wants him to shut up and agree with everything she says and that's exactly what Barry does. Iris turns to Barry and opens her mouth to speak but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. Barry sees that look of pity flash in her eyes again and has to hold back his urge to moan out of frustration. If only they knew the truth but then again the truth would earn his another punch to the jaw from Eddie.

After some time Iris finally manages to get the words out of her mouth , "I just.….I just wish you would have told me."

"I ummm….." Barry stutters out before looking to Caitlin with a disbelieving look before he returns to Iris to continue, "It hardly feels real sometimes."

Barry doesn't need to look at Caitlin to know she suppressing a smile while still trying to look completely professional.

"We're just glad you're getting help." Eddie cuts in so there's no awkward silence to go through. Barry on the other hand just wants to get away from Eddie and Iris and their patronizing looks.

"So," Barry continues, picking up where Eddie left off, "We're good?"

Iris immediately answers intending to sooth Barry in any way possible, "Yea we're good."

Caitlin takes that as her queue to once again rescue Barry from the awkward situation. She gestures with her hand to the counter and asks Barry with a pleasant smile, "Coffee?" and Barry is only too happy to reply. He lets out a relives sigh and follows Caitlin the counter only glancing at Iris and Eddie once before making his hasty departure.

On their short walk to the counter Barry slides closer to Caitlin, their arms brushing as they walk side by side, and whispers a hasty, "Thank you." He doesn't have to look at her face to know she's smiling. He can hear it in the merriment in her voice. He can feel Iris and Eddie following close behind so Barry doesn't say anything more.

He and Catlin both order they're coffee and sit down with Iris and Eddie to chat. Eventually the latter get bored with the where the discussion is headed, Barry and Caitlin both geeking off to some unusual science joke. Iris and Eddie make a move and leave Barry and Caitlin to continue their discussion. Once there gone Barry wastes no time in discussing what's really on his mind.

"Okay so how did you know?"

Caitlin, who was still trying to catch her breath from laughing at something funny Eddies said, doesn't catch what Barry was implying. "What do you mean?"

Barry fixes his emerald gaze on her ask again, determined to get an answer, "How did you know things between me, Iris and Eddie were on the rocks? Did Dr. Wells tell you?"

Caitlin cocks her head to the side and scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion , "Dr. Wells? Why would he tell me about something like that?"

Barry shrugs his shoulders realising Dr. Wells probably didn't tell Caitlin and Cisco about his new discovery, "No reason."

"Okay then?" Caitlin says sounding a little confused about Barry's sudden shift in demeanour, "It's just when you came into the Lab earlier today I could sense something was off with you."

At this Barry's eyebrows quirk up, "You could sense?"

"Yea." Caitlin replies nonchalantly, "Kind of like an intuition I had."

Barry smiles widely at notion. He realises that Caitlin know him to a tee. He guesses that it's because of the amount of time they spend together, that she's able to pin point when he off his game. It heart-warming to know he's got someone like that in his corner. It also stirs up this uneasy feeling in his chest. The same kind he used to get, still gets, around Iris but Barry doesn't let himself dwell on that feeling too much. Instead he focuses his attention back on Caitlin who still has that twinkle in her from knowingly deceiving their friends.

"So I called Iris and she told me all about your little confession," Caitlin continues, oblivious to Barry's musing, "and the fact that Eddie's fist connected with your face."

Barry smiles sheepishly at her last comment, "It didn't hurt that much." he says trying to feign indifference and pull of a cool attitude.

One look from Caitlin and Barry knows she knows he's lying, "I'm not Cisco Barry and judging from Eddie's muscle structure I'm sure it hurt like hell."

Barry doesn't notice it until she's actually holding his face and turning it to the side to observe his jawline. "It's a testament to your healing ability that it didn't at least bruise." And Barry feels the pride swell in his chest at her little compliment. He bats aware her hand childishly. The action only serves to brighten Caitlin's smile and Barry fells warm all over knowing he caused that smile. Barry doesn't let the thought linger thought, instead he fixes looks at Caitlin with mischief in his eyes.

He raises his cup of coffee to his lips just as she does but before Barry takes a sip says off-handily, "So when did you start noticing Eddie's muscle structure? You know if that's what we're calling it these day."

Caitlin nearly chokes on her coffee and Barry feels the momentary tug of guilt on his chest before it is replaced by absolute merriment to see Caitlin's face light up like a Christmas tree. The pink tinges on her cheeks match the pink lipstick she has on and Barry can't help but wonder if her lips are as soft as they look.

"What?" she asks when she clears her throat, "What are you implying Barry Allen?"

"Oh nothing Dr. Snow." Barry replies with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He leans back into his chair and watches her over the brim of his cup while he sips his coffee. Caitlin can see the playfulness in his eyes and isn't willing to back down form the challenge Barry is presenting.

"Oh you are indeed implying something." Caitlin says eyeing Barry down with her own insistent gaze.

Barry straightens in his seat and gives Caitlin a lope sided smirk, "Well this isn't the first time you've noticed Eddie's physique."

"Oh really?" Caitlin asks the challenge clear in her voice and Barry can feel himself getting giddy at the idea of battling it out with Caitlin in a war of wits.

"Yes really." Barry says, "If my memory serves me correctly you made a similar comment when we went out with Iris and Eddie the night I discovered I couldn't get drunk."

Caitlin gaped at Barry and he just smiled smugly at her. Caitlin couldn't believe that he remembered that. He was playing this game dirty and was bringing up irrelevant past incidents to make his case. Well Caitlin could play dirty to. She was going to change the game up and hit Barry with a curve ball of her own.

"Well can you blame a girl?" she asked sounding as if she wasn't going to fight Barry on the case again. Caitlin brought the coffee cup to her lips but before drinking she add, "Have you seen his body?"

Barry's eyes widened in shock at Caitlin's supposed admission. This wasn't where this conversation was supposed to end up. He had only intended to tease Caitlin and now she was here singing praises about Eddie's _oh so _great body.

"What?' was all Barry managed to reply. His voice sounded hoarse all of a sudden and he seemed to be suddenly uncomfortable in his seat. Barry's sudden change in attitude was enough to bring a pleased smile to her face but she couldn't let her façade slip yet.

"I mean look at his biceps," Caitlin commented knowing it would make Barry squirm, "He has to be working out at least five days a week to keep himself looking so good. And I can just imagine the six pack under those suits. It's a shame he covers it all up."

Barry grips his coffee cup tighter. He doesn't know why but hearing Caitlin go on about Eddie is ten times worse than when Iris talks about him. It's like someone took a sharp knife and plunged it in his chest and twisted it. He never took Caitlin for one of those girls who would look at body before intellect. Her former fiancé was an engineer after all. Barry always assumed Caitlin valued intellect over outward appearances. He wasn't implying Eddie wasn't smart or something, it was just that Eddie wasn't on the same level as Caitlin intellectually, not like he was and even then he had a hard time understanding things when Caitlin talked about biology.

Barry feels the pang of jealousy surge up in his chest. First he lost Iris to Eddie and he was losing Caitlin too. But then again Caitlin wasn't his to lose? She had a fiancé, albeit he was off trying to separate himself from another man, literally. Barry could only assume the sudden possessive tendency was brought only by the fact that he suddenly felt his friendship with Caitlin was in jeopardy. Eddie was an easy guy to like and the idea of him and Caitlin becoming any more friends than they already were was not sitting well with Barry.

"Have you also ever noticed how blue Eddie's eyes are? I mean they're like looking into the ocean." Caitlin commented after a little time. It was easy for her to see Barry was beginning to thoroughly dislike the turn of the conversation. His mannerisms had changed drastically and Caitlin could read the tell-tale signs of him getting angry. She knew she couldn't push him too far but Caitlin was a scientist at heart and wanted to see how much Barry could tolerate before he snapped.

"No I haven't noticed." Barry grits out and Caitlin smiles inwardly.

"Wait!" Barry snaps before Caitlin can continue, "Since when did you start thinking Eddie was hot?"

Caitlin smiles shyly and Barry feels his heart quicken at the sight. "What woman wouldn't think of Eddie as hot?"

Barry's fists involuntarily clench shut at his side and his finger nails dig into the soft flesh of his palm. "But you're not like that." Barry says and Caitlin gives a confused look before she asks, "Like what? A woman?"

"Yes!" Barry spits out before he realised what Caitlin asked. His goes turn the same shade as his Flash suit when he sees Caitlin's eyes widen.

"Wait…no! That's not what I meant…..I just mean that you're not you know…..you're not." Barry tries to explain but his mind refuses to come up with coherent thoughts and the look Caitlin is shooting his way has him considering to speed out of Jitter and get as far away from her as possible.

The only thing Barry can come up with is to sink down in his chair and cover his face with his hands so he can't see the hurt look on Caitlin's face. But what he misses is that Caitlin is the furthest thing from hurt the look on her face screams triumph.

After a minute of wallowing in embarrassment Barry removes his hands from his face but doesn't look at Caitlin. "Sorry I didn't mean that. I should just go."

As Barry gets up to leave he hears Caitlin laugh and say, "That's one point for Dr. Caitlin Snow and zero for Barry Allen."

Barry turns around just in time to see Caitlin fist pump the air with a wide smile on her face and if it isn't the cutest thing Barry ever sees he doesn't know what is. "What just happened?" Barry asked clearly confused for the second time that night.

"I think I just won our little game." Caitlin said smugly with a twinkle in her eyes.

A grim stretches across Barry's face as he finally gets what's happening. Caitlin was saying all those things about Eddie just to get a rise out of him and damn did it work. He doesn't think anymore, he just makes his way around the table and pulls Caitlin into a massive hug. Her hands snake their up Barry's side came to rest on his upper back. She smiles and laughs giddily at his reaction. They stay like that for what seems like eternity. Barry's nose is pressed into Caitlin's hair and the smell of her shampoo intoxicates him. The scent of vanilla fills his presence and the soft strands of her auburn hair tickle his face but Barry refuses to let go. The relief that floods his being knowing that he hasn't lost another woman to Eddie is indescribable.

"Thank God." he whispers into Caitlin's hair.

When they pull apart, Caitlin looks up at Barry with an apologetic smile, "Sorry if I went too far."

Barry\s face splits into a huge grin and he hopes this will ease Caitlin's worry. "It's okay so long as you never talk about Eddie like that again."

Caitlin returns Barry's smile with one of her own. "Promise."

Barry slings his arm around Caitlin's shoulders as they make their way out of Jitters to the parking lot. The two were so absorbed in their own little bubble that neither noticed the looks they got from other patron in the café. But Barry did manage to hear one last thing before they made their final exit, "Ahh…..the beauty of young love."

There was a permanent smile etched one Barry's face or the rest of the night. One that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**Not one of my best chapters but school and writer's block seem to be working together. **

**Please Review, even if my work is mediocre and I would appreciate any feed-back that you guys have that would help my writing. **

**P.S **

**Exams are starting in 4 days so I won't be updating anytime soon. Sorry if I cause any inconvenience. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**So this chapter isn't between Caitlin and Barry. It's between Joe and Dr. Allen on their way back to Iron Heights. It's my take on what Dr. Allen thinks about Barry and Caitlin and their relationship. **

**My last chapter got so many positive reviews. Thank you guys so much! You guys make writing worth it. **

**TinkStar87**

**Airsay**

**StarCalista**

**ISeeItIShipIt**

**PerCabethSkyewardClace13ore**

**Guest**

**Snnowfrostt**

**Maddypupz (guest)**

The drive back to Iron Heights was relatively quiet for the most part. Joe focused his attention on the road but every now and then he would sneak a glance in Henry's direction. The other man sat there quite content just to stare out the window at the passing scenery but Joe could see that he was in quiet contemplation. Barry had gotten a lot of his mother's qualities but when it came to emotions he was his father's son. Both men wore their hearts on their sleeves and their emotions were plainly etched on their faces.

"What's on your mind Henry?" Joe asked after a couple of minutes. Henry was so deep in thought he didn't hear Joe at first. He continued to stare out the window for a while before the question finally registered in his mind. Henry turned to face Joe and seemed to be lost for words just then.

When he finally spoke, his words tugged at Joe heart strings. "He's the man his mother always wanted him to be."

A tender smile spread across Joe's face. "Yea... He quite something."

"I have you to thank for that Joe." Henry continued, "And I've never truly thanked you for all you've done for us."

Joe shook his head in easy dismal to Henry's praise." You don't have to thank me for anything Henry."

A deep rumble erupted from Henry's chest and Joe could only assume he was laughing. "You always were too modest for your own good Joe. I guess that's where Barry gets his modesty from."

"He gets it from Nora just like he got his kindness from you." Joe replies with his own laugh.

The two men sat in pleasant comprador for a while just letting the time elapse around them. Joe was driving at relatively slow pace, neither in a hurry to arrive at their destination and both stretching the journey as far as possible. After some time Henry did speak again.

"But in all seriousness, I want to thank you. You took Barry in and treated him like your own son even while you were dealing with your own demons."

Joe's face contorted in discomfort for a second at the mention of his decease wife but he knew if anyone knew how he was feeling it would be Henry. Henry allowed Joe sometime to get his bearing back before he continued. "You were the father to Barry I could never be."

Joe felt his heart constrict at Henry's words. He couldn't imagine how the other man was feeling just then. It had been Joe's privilege to watch both Iris and Barry grow up and become the young adults they were today. It angered him greatly that the Man in Yellow, the Reverse Flash as Cisco called him, had torn that opportunity away from Henry. It was because of that man that Henry hadn't been able to watch his own son grow up and become the man he was today. The Man in Yellow had taken so much away from Henry Allen, maybe even more than he had taken away from Barry but Joe couldn't see an ounce of hatred in Henry towards the man who had taken everything from him. Joe now realized that this was where Barry got his positive outlook on life from. Barry always chose to see the good in people and so did Henry.

"That wasn't your choice Henry." Joe consoled, "If you could have been there you would have. The only person you have to blame is the Man in Yellow."

Henry gave Joe a tight lipped smile. "Thanks Joe but I don't blame him for anything."

Joe couldn't believe Henry's selflessness. "You're unbelievable." Joe said followed by a disbelieving chuckle.

"I think things are always meant to happen for a reason. If things hadn't ended up like this Barry wouldn't be the Flash and gotten his powers. He wouldn't be saving all those lives and making the world a better place. If me being imprisoned is the price I have to pay for Barry to do what he does then it is a small price to pay."

Henry's word struck a chord with Joe. The man sitting next to him was truly selfless. "Society needs more people like you Henry."

"Maybe...but let's not dwell on these depressing matters anymore, what do you say?" Henry offered.

"I couldn't agree more." confirmed Joe.

"Barry's got some team back there." Henry commented. Joe just laughed at the comment.

"They're more like an extended family."

"I'm glad he has people like that in his life." Henry replied, "It's good he's gotten more friends than just Iris."

"Yea I've never seen him take to someone like he's taken to them. Caitlin and Cisco are like family to him." Joe explained.

"Is he still hung up over Iris?" Henry asked. Joe snorted indignantly. Henry wasn't even around his son yet he knew of the boy's affection towards Iris. Why was it so plain for everyone else to see but Iris herself? Caitlin and Cisco knew something was up and they hadn't even known Barry for a year yet.

"It's amazing that everyone can see his affections for her except Iris herself." Joe commented after a while. It was now Henry's turn to laugh.

"Did you ever stop to think that Iris had been aware of Barry's affection all this time but just chose to ignore them?" Henry proposed. Joe looked the other man clearly confused and Henry took Joe's silence as his queue to continue and explained himself. "Iris is a smart girl and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see Barry's feeling towards her. Maybe she's become to content with the state of how things already are that she doesn't want to change anything by returning Barry's feeling."

"Maybe you're right on the mark there." Joe added after a couple of minutes of silent contemplation, 'I mean he did tell her how he felt at Christmas and she hasn't said anything about it to him since."

"Barry and Iris are siblings when we come down to it. I wouldn't be surprised if that notion is the very thing keeping them apart." Henry said.

"That makes sense. I mean who wants to date their brother." Joe joked and both men burst out laughing. It took them quite some time to get back their bearing before either could speak again.

"So what can you tell me about our extended STAR Labs family?" Henry inquired.

"Well," Joe started, "Before I met them, you were the smartest person I knew. Caitlin and Cisco are brilliant. I've never met two kids as smart as them."

Henry smiled fondly at Joe's comment. Joe always had a soft spot for children, always assuming the much needed father figure in their lives. It was easy to see that Joe had grown fond of Barry's extended lab family. Caitlin and Cisco were now part of their big messed up family and Henry liked to think they were happy to be there all the same. Joe continued speaking and Henry could see amusement ooze out of him as he described the two people who had taken up such a big part of Barry's heart

"Cisco is the best. For a guy which such a big brain he's a kid at heart. He loves his comics and fandoms and acts like a dork most of the time but beneath it all he fiercely loyal to his friends."

"He seems like a nice young man." Henry interjected.

"He's the younger brother Barry never had. They are constantly getting into mischief and it drives Caitlin mad." Joe added with a small chuckle as he recalled one of the numerous times Barry and Cisco got themselves into a heap of mischief at STAR Labs.

"Speaking of Dr. Snow, what about her?" Henry asked and Joe could hear the curiosity in the other man's voice. Joe took a moment before he answered, collecting his thoughts and preparing his next sentence carefully.

"Caitlin's the voice of reason in their little group."

"Obviously." Henry said and both men got a good laugh out of that one.

"But seriously," Joe said once he got his breathing even again, "Caitlin's a special case."

"How so?" inquired Henry.

"Well….." Joe began, "The first time I met Caitlin she was really reserved. Excruciatingly professional."

This peaked Henry's interest. The Caitlin who had hugged him at the lab seemed the furthest thing from reserved. To him, she had a comforting presence about her.

"Yea surprising to hear when you look at Caitlin now." Joe explained when he saw the tall tale signs off confusion flash across Henry's face. "But it took a lot of time before she came out of her shell. And we have Barry to thank for that."

"Really?"

"Yup." Joe confirmed, "You may not know this but when Barry first met Caitlin she was going through similar heart break as him. When the particle accelerator exploded, she lost her fiancé, Ronnie. He sacrificed himself to stop the explosion from being more serious than it already was."

"Wow that was brave." Henry said. Joe nodded his head in agreement. "I can't imagine how she must have felt."

"You might not but Barry knew how she felt." Joe continued, "They've helped each other in so many ways. He managed to get Caitlin out of her shell and she's been there for him every step of the way, offering advice and stitching him up every time he comes back from a mission. I swear she worried more about that boy than me."

Henry smiled when remember seeing Barry and Caitlin interact back at the labs. He recalled how Barry sank into her hug and instantly relaxed against Caitlin's smaller frame. The weight of the world seemed a little less on Barry's shoulder when he embraced Caitlin.

"They've got, I guess you could say, a special bond."

"A bond through heart break." Henry offered.

"Exactly." Joe confirmed. "Despite their young age, they've both been through a lot of turmoil but they seem to help each other get through it all."

"That's nice." Henry commented. Although he didn't voice it to Joe, Henry could see that Barry and Caitlin cared deeply for each other. Images started to dance in Henry's mind. Images of Barry and Caitlin together in more than just a friendship capacity started flittering through his head. Henry could see Barry with someone like Caitlin. From his little interaction with the Doctor he could tell he was a good person.

In many ways Caitlin reminded him of Nora, they even had the auburn hair to match. Nora was brilliant and Caitlin was just the same and maybe even more so. They both had this comforting aura about that seemed to sooth you after the most pressing days. When Caitlin had embraced him earlier, Henry felt as if it were Nora hugging him again. He could easily see why Barry was so drawn to her. Henry smiled at the thought that Nora would have liked Caitlin. They would have become easy friends if she were still here, Nora and Caitlin.

If only Barry wasn't so hung up on Iris maybe he would see the opportunity that was sitting right in front of him every day. Love is a funny thing, Henry thought. It makes you blind and yet makes you see things clear than you ever thought possible. It was unfortunate that Barry was still in the blind stage of love.

Their journey was almost at an end. Joe and Henry chose to continue the remainder of the trip in resolute silence. Each man was deep in his own thoughts. Joe's focused solely on how they would catch the Reverse Flash and finally free Henry. On the other side of the car Henry's thought were on his son. Barry would have a lot to endure in the time to come and Henry was sad that he couldn't be there to support his son but he was content in the knowledge that Barry had good people by his side. Henry knew that Joe would take care of Barry and his friends would all be there to support him.

Henry was especially contented with the fact that Barry had Caitlin by his side. They needed each other and in the end he hope they would look beyond their grief and misgiving to see that what they were looking for was always right in front of them the whole time.

**I think the scene between Caitlin and Henry was really sweet. I think it was the writer's way of screwing with us. **

**Give them a father and daughter-in-law moment and make them squirm. **

**HORRIBLE PEOPLE!**

**Have you all ever noticed that Caitlin kind of looks like a younger version of Nora. Just wanted to point that out.**

**Tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So I finally got a chance. I've still got 6 exams to go but that just means I'm half way through. **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive support you give me for my writing. You all don't how much it means to me when you leave such sweet reviews. **

**When this hell – hole we call a life starts acting up all I need to do is read your comments and I think I can survive anything. So thanks to you all, the loyalist, the newbies and the guest. **

**Airsay**

**StarCalista**

**ISeeItIShipIt**

**Guest**

**Snnowfrostt**

**ButterflyBlueEyes**

**Just a short little look at episode 18.**

Barry sees the change before anything else.

When she walks in Caitlin has a smile plastered on her face. They were high, both she and Cisco, high off the last successful mission with smiles that seemed too bright to have to be wiped away with such an ugly truth.

It's not a look Barry sees on Caitlin often. This look of utter elation that has the atmosphere around her buzzing with energy. So much of her life had been tainted with sorrow and heart break. He hates that he has to break her like this. He hates that he has to break the both of them like this. He knows their devotion to Dr. Wells is not something to be questioned but inadvertently that's what he's asking them to do.

He sees it the minute the word slip out his mouth. He sees the look of utter disbelief that flashes across Caitlin's eyes before the cold exterior of denial sets in. He feels it like a physical change in the air. The mirth in her demeanour when she entered his tiny lab has been swept away and replaced with a cold, distant look that she directs his way. She doesn't waste a second before she's rebuking his claims, fighting him tooth and nail, but Barry doesn't waver. Her expression hardens tenfold when Cisco offers his own addition to the conversation and Barry sees the hollow look she adopts.

The bright shine in her eyes had been exchanged for a look of pure steel. She refuses to believe a word he says and Barry's heart aches at her rejection. He _wants_ her to be on his side for this. He _needs_ to trust his call on this for once.

But Caitlin is defiant; she would be Caitlin if she wasn't. And so they go up against each in a verbal sparring match. Every piece of evidence he has, he throws at her and each time she refuses to believe him. For each point he offers she has a counter argument. And as they continue with each passing word he sees her hardened, cold expression slip for a second before she squares her shoulder and sets it back in place. He knows what she's doing. She's rebuilding her walls, putting up the fortress around her heart to stop it from shattering, because Barry's know this is going to be the hit that breaks her. He knows that his revelation is going to be the final thing that breaks Caitlin Snow. It will be the rusty knife that tears apart the stiches on her heart. It occurs to him how ironic it is that he would be the one to tear apart that stitches that he helped make.

He begins regretting ever say anything but they had a right to know. Cisco is his friend. Caitlin is his friend. They are his family. They had a right to know is his only justification. But regret gnaws at his heart as he sees what it's doing to them, at what it's doing to Caitlin.

He knows she refuses to believe him because this is the last piece of her previous life that she is trying to hold on to. Her utter refusal and dismissal of all his claims is just her way of trying to protect herself and her heart. Barry just wants to envelope her in his arms and tell her that everything's going to be okay. But he know those word would be a lie because he doesn't know if they're going to be okay. He doesn't know if it's all going to work out in the end. The only thing he does know is that he never ever wants to see Caitlin look like that again. So he does the only thing he can think of.

He surrenders.

He doesn't say another word on the matter and he knows that even though she doesn't voice it, Caitlin is glad for the silence.

The night has taken its toll on all of them. The desire for each to return to their respective house and mull everything over is strong. So that's what they do. They call it a night and make their way out of the lab, each person's shoulder burdened with the knowledge they just attained.

Joe offers to drop Cisco home which leaves only Barry and Caitlin together. She doesn't make eye contact with him and he feels the familiar sting of rejection. But this is an entirely different type of rejection. This wasn't the pain cause by some unrequited love, no. This was a precise stab to his heart. Barry knows he had brought this upon himself and upon Caitlin but there's no going back now.

Even though the tension is thick between them, Barry walks Caitlin to her car. She doesn't ask him to do but then again she doesn't protest to his presence beside her. Their walk is shrouded in silence and Barry finds it unbearably uncomfortable. There isn't anything he can say or do to break the deafening lack of sound so he is resigned to deal with it.

The walk to Caitlin's car seems to take longer than expected or is that time has just slowed down for Barry? Maybe it's slowed down for all of them. Barry takes a moment to appreciate the slower pace that the day has taken on. He also takes time to observe Caitlin and that's when he sees it.

Her usual ramrod posture is slumped and her shoulders are sagging. What's even more worry is the fact that Caitlin is shaking. To Barry it looks like her entire body is vibrating. He stops walking but Caitlin doesn't even notice, she is on auto pilot and won't stop until she's reached her car. Barry's hand whips out and grabs her by the arm. Caitlin just stops moving all together. Barry can feel the shaking vibrate up his arm. It sickens him to see her like, so fragile and weak. The Caitlin Snow he knew was the furthest thing from weak but everyone has their moment and this was Caitlin's.

Barry can't take the incessant shaking anymore so he pulls her into his orbit and crushes her against his chest in tight embrace. Even though it's Caitlin who's shaking Barry holds on to her as if she's his only life line. He clings to her like child would to his mother. Eventually Caitlin stops shaking. Her hands snake their way up Barry's side before coming to rest on his lower back. Her fingers interlocks and Caitlin pulls him flush against her body. Her soft curves fit perfectly against his smooth edges. She lets herself relax for the first time that night since she walked into Barry's office. The scent of Caitlin's shampoo permeates the air and her soft hair tickles his nose but Barry doesn't care. He just continues to hold her as if she's his anchor to this world.

They remain locked in each other's embrace until neither know how long they've stood like that. Caitlin is the first to try and pull away but Barry tightens his grip and Caitlin knows that this hug is just as much for him as it is for her. So she stays locked against his chest until Barry finally disentangles them.

He opens his mouth to speak. To try and remove the wedges that the night's conversation had placed between them but Caitlin shakes her head. She isn't ready to talk just yet and frank neither is Barry.

So they will until tomorrow.

They will until they've both had time to time it over.

They will wait until there is not more time to wait.

**So here you have it. Again, a new writing style for me so please leave a review and tell me what you think. And I know some you all requested a chapter on episode 19…..it's on it way.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Have a good night everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A special thanks to all my reviewers and loyal readers. You guys are the best and really know how to make someone's day.**

**snnowfrostt**

**LoTS-Fanatic **

**Guest **

**Hannah1412**

**Periwinkle Skittles**

**Guest #2**

When the doors finally close on Everyman, Barry feels no hint of victory. The usual satisfaction of locking up another evil meta-human is not there. There is only this hollow feeling left in his chest. He stands to the side and watches as Dr. Wells wheels himself out of the room. His eyes train after the man he once idolised. He is so fixated on his stare that he doesn't notice Caitlin coming to stand next to him.

Caitlin's line of sight follows Barry's and she stares at her mentor for a second. "What about Dr. Wells?" Barry tears his gaze away from the now empty entrance to the room. He remembers how Caitlin fought him tooth and nail a couple of night ago about this so he decides not to say anything instead he will show her.

Barry sighs and begins to move forward. "Come here." he commands gently. There a look of hesitation on Caitlin's face when he proffers his hand to her that Barry doesn't miss. Her eyes dart down to looks at his outstretched hand and Barry recognises the look of unease dance across her features. He feels something constrict in his chest at Caitlin's action. She takes a moment before she slips her small hand into his much large one and begins to follow him and Barry feels the constriction in his chest relax slightly.

With her hand firmly secured in his they make their way out of the lab, "I need to show you something."

There's a look of pure horror on Caitlin's face when she sees the decomposing remains of the body on the examination table. Barry can already see the wheels turning in her head, trying to analyse the entire situation. She's still in denial even after Cisco shows her the data on the computer screen. Caitlin shakes her head back and forth, auburn curls bouncing haphazardly around her face. Cisco is the one to convince her, "I've run the test twice." Caitlin can hear the conviction in his voice; can see it on his face. There's no more deny it, not now.

The Harrison Wells they thought they knew was an imposter.

Their entire working career has been based on lies and conspiracy. Barry sees the look of denial transform into one of disbelief on Caitlin's face. It matches the look that Cisco's wearing. Barry knows this is a heavy blow for both of them. The confirmation of the revelation has impacted them more that Barry thought it would. They knew Harrison longer than he had. They had history with the man, a history now stained red.

When all has been said among them Joe and Cisco make their way out of the lab leaving only Barry and Caitlin in there.

Caitlin stays because there are more tests she wants to run the body.

Barry stays because she stays.

He watches intently as she makes her way around his small lab - as if it were her own – taking samples and running tests. She still needs one hundred percent confirmation and won't take anyone else's word for it. She needs to do this herself. She needs to see the results herself and be sure that what Barry, Cisco and Joe have told is correct.

When all the tests are finished and all the results have been read Caitlin is forced to believe the words Barry had been saying for the past week. She stands to the side of the examination table and looks at the corpse. Her face is as hollow as the corpse on the table and her eyes just as dead. Barry feels the urgent need to comfort her take control of his being. He tentatively takes a step towards but Caitlin doesn't notice. Her eyes are trained on the body on the table. It isn't until Barry's hand comes to rest on her shoulder that Catlin realises how close they are. She jumps at the sudden contact. Barry is left with a confused frown on his face when Caitlin takes a step back to increase the distance between them.

There's something in the way she stares at him that unhinges Barry. Her eyes aren't filled with disbelief or confusion but fear. Pure, cold, unwavering fear. And it's all directed towards him. He takes a cautious step forward only to have Caitlin take two steps back. The back of her legs hit his desk and send his coffee mug flying to the ground. Barry flashes to the desk and grabs the cup before it can hit the ground.

His sudden movement had now put him directly in front of Caitlin. Barry sees her eyes widen in fear again and Barry feels himself start to panic. He doesn't know what had Caitlin acting so jumpy and skittish but it unnerves him.

"Caitlin what's wrong?" he asks. Barry stretches a hand out to squeeze her shoulder; to give her that reassuring touch that they both know helps them get through the day. But Caitlin doesn't let him touch her. She tries to shy away from his out stretched hand but she's trapped herself between Barry, his desk and the tall metal shelf behind her. There's nowhere for her to go. The moment Barry's hand makes contact with her shoulder Caitlin freezes. Her mind goes blank for a moment before taking a turn back in time to earlier that day.

Even though it technically wasn't Barry kissing her, Caitlin can still recall the feel of his lips on hers. The first kiss had been unexpected and awkward but the second had sent shocks racing through her system. She knew she shouldn't have responded to the second kiss but her body had reacted on its accord. Guilt has consumed her the moment their lips had separated. She had been immensely thankful for Iris's sudden appearance and interruption.

When it had been revealed that it was Everyman in Barry's body Caitlin didn't know if she was relieved or disgusted. She had been kissed by a felon but at the time she thought it was Barry. Still that didn't explain why she had responded to the kiss the second time around.

Barry's voice is the only thing to shake Caitlin out of her musing.

"Are you alright?"

Caitlin can only look up at Barry with wide eyes. To him she looks like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Yea…..I'm…. I'm fine." Barry knows better than to believe her. Caitlin never stutters, never. This time Barry doesn't let it slide. He moves even closer, if that' possible and fixes his unwavering gaze in Caitlin. Caitlin feels the tension build between them. She can't look Barry in the eyes and he is not pleased by this.

With gentle but shaking hands Barry tilts Caitlin's face up so he can look in her eyes and once again that look of terror shines through. He assumes that the revelation put forth tonight has shocked and that her fears about Dr. Wells are now manifesting themselves outwardly. But Barry is so far off the mark.

"Listen," Barry moves back to give Caitlin room to breathe but he doesn't let go of her face, scared she might turn away. "I know all this has been tough to accept but trust when I say I'm not going to let Dr. Wells hurt you, any of you."

"That's … that's not what this is about Barry." Caitlin doesn't want Barry getting the wrong idea. She knows he can act impulsively when he thinks someone he cares about is threatened. They cannot afford to act rash now. If Dr. Wells really is their adversary they have to be sensible and think before they acct.

Barry for his part is still confused about Caitlin's behavior. He's trying to gauge what her reactions are trying to tell but he comes up blank. She says this isn't about Dr. Wells. Then what is this all about. Caitlin is biting her bottom lip again and Barry doubts that she knows that she's doing it. That look in her eyes coupled with the tension in her shoulders makes Caitlin look small in comparison to the brilliant doctor Barry gets the pleasure of working with every day. Her eyes dart to the door and Barry thinks that she might try to make a run for it.

He moves closer, effectively trapping Caitlin once again. His cologne permeates the air around Caitlin and it's the same one Everyman was wearing when he kissed her. Caitlin involuntarily takes a deep breath and inhales the pleasing scent that surrounds Barry. His smell is intoxicating and Caitlin finds herself getting disoriented off the aroma. However, she can't let herself get distracted. She needs to increase the distance between herself and Barry. Caitlin needs to get away from him so she can think straight. His proximity is doing strange things to her head.

But Barry won't have any off it. He puts his hand on either side of Caitlin further trapping her in front of him.

"Then what is this all about?" Barry's voice is pleading and Caitlin feels her chest tighten. She hates that she's somehow hurting him with the way she's been reacting. The last thing Caitlin wants to do is hurt Barry but she can't tell him. She can't tell him that Everyman kissed when he was disguised as Barry. She can't tell him that every time she looks at him she sees Everyman's face starting back at. She can't tell him that his touch send tremors running through her system or that she is stuck between feelings of antipathy and a desire to see if Barry kisses as good as his doppelganger.

Why can't she tell him all these things?

To start off she was still in love with Ronnie. Barry was still in love with Iris. Things would get awkward between them. Their friendship was something Caitlin treasured deeply and didn't want to risk jeopardising it with this information.

But Barry didn't deserve the treatment had been receiving from her. He hadn't done anything wrong and shouldn't be punished because she couldn't get her thoughts straight. Pushing her feeling aside, Caitlin decided she would come clean to Barry and see where the chips fell.

"It's…. it's about something that happened earlier today."

Barry holds back the sigh that wants to come out. He is relieved that Caitlin is willing to talk to him. He racks his brain trying to recall the day's events and piece together what she's talking about. When the realisation dawns on him Barry's hand clench together into tights fist beside Caitlin's head.

"What did he do to you?"

The timbre of Barry's voice drops. His jaw is clenched tightly and his eyes harden dangerously. Caitlin has never seen Barry look this intimidating in her life. His irises are mere slits of green in his eyes and his breathing has become labored with suppressed anger. Caitlin is lost for word. Barry doesn't take her silence well.

"So help… if he hurt you…"

His voice is trembling now and Caitlin sees his fists start to vibrate. On instinct she grabs his fists in her own hands and hold then between them.

"He didn't." Barry looks at her and his anger isn't pacified in the slightest, "I swear."

The look of conviction in her eyes gets Barry to calm down slightly but he is still agitated. The thought of Caitlin and Everyman alone in the lab leaves him feeling uneasy.

"Then what happened?" Caitlin sighed and raked a hand through her hair tousling her auburn locks. She bit her lower lip nervously before speaking. "He ummm… he kissed me."

The minute the words are said Barry feels himself freeze. His brain has the capacity to compute information at unbelievable speeds but he can't make sense of Caitlin's words just then. The only thing he can do is blink. His shoulders have gone slack and it's like all the energy from his body has been drained.

It takes a moment for the words to really register in Barry's brain and when they finally do its raises his ire to astonishing heights.

"He did what?" he spits out through clenched teeth.

Caitlin immediately begins to explain what had happened. She hoped that it would somehow placate Barry's anger but with each word that comes out of her mouth he gets more agitated. Barry finally takes a step back, giving Caitlin room to think and breathe. He turns away from her and put one hand on his waits while the other rakes roughly through his hair making it stick out messily.

Caitlin continues to speak although she consciously leaves out the part about the second kiss. When she finally finished she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She feels relieved to have finally told Barry everything, well almost everything. It feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest. However, on the opposite side of the room, Barry isn't faring well. The information Caitlin's told him has left him feeling shaky. His mind in going through all the various alternative scenarios that could have played out it the lab today and all leaving him terrified.

He doesn't know what comes over him but without so much as a warning, Barry envelopes Caitlin against in chest in a bone crushing hug. Caitlin's hands snake around behind Barry and her fingers interlock and settles on his lower back. She lets herself relax for the first time that night. Barry doesn't know why but the physical contact is the only thing that will sooth his frantic nerves and assures him that she's alright. The mere thought of Caitlin alone in the lab with Everyman has the bile rushing up his throat.

"I'm so sorry Caitlin." Barry whispers into her hair. He's afraid that if he talks any louder his voice will break. "I wasn't there to protect you again."

Caitlin sighs into his chest. "It's not your fault Barry."

If it's possible Barry's grip tightens around Caitlin. She always does this; tell him it's not his fault when it clearly is. He had let his guard down and allowed Everyman to get the better of him. "Still I wasn't there to protect you Caitlin. I promised I would never let anything happen to you since the entire Snart incident."

Barry feels Caitlin shudder at the mention of Snart's name and he clutches her tighter.

"God Caitlin I can't imagine what would have happened if Iris didn't show up when she did." If it was possible Barry's grip on Caitlin tightened. "You're always in danger because of me."

The giggle Caitlin releases catches Barry by surprise but he is more that grateful to hear the sound. It lightens his heart greatly to hear laugh again. "I knew this was part of the job description when I signed up to be your personal physician."

It's Barry's turn to laugh now. He could always count on Caitlin to bring him out of his self-loathing depression. He finally releases her and takes a step back but his hands remain on her arms, like he needs her to anchor him the spot in reality. However, it only takes a second for the small smile on Barry's face to slip. "Is that why you were acting so weird around me earlier?"

Caitlin doesn't answer at first. She bites her bottom lip and looks away from Barry for a moment. Barry hears her take a deep breath before to turn to face him again. Her gaze locks with his and she shakes her in confirmation. Barry does it again, envelope her in a bone crushing hug. He pulls her head to his chest and runs a hand through her hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry Caitlin. You know I would never hurt you or take advantage of you."

Barry immediately thought of the promise he had made to Ronnie before he left with Professor Stein. He had promised the other man that he would keep Caitlin safe and he had failed at that.

"I know Barry." Caitlin whispered into his chest, "I trust you."

At her words Barry felt his heart clench in his chest. What did he ever do to deserve such an amazing friend like Caitlin?

Barry finally released Caitlin fully and took a step back to give some room to breathe. "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know how I would survive without you." Barry smiled wildly at the slight blush that spread across Caitlin's cheeks. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of his lab. "Where are we going?"

"To your place." Barry looked over his shoulder to give Caitlin a cheeky grin, "After a day like this I think I deserve some ice-cream and binge watching the Walking Dead with my best friend."

Caitlin stopped walking and tugged on Barry's hand. "Don't you think it will be rude to wake Iris up at this ungodly hour."

"Barry turned around to face Caitlin, "Iris is Barry's best friend. Right now I need the person who's best friend with Barry and the Flash."

The smile that spread across Caitlin's face was bright enough to light up the entire night's sky. She grabbed Barry's hand and they both made their way out of the precinct. While on their way out Barry slug his arm around Caitlin's shoulder and plastered a goofy grin on his face. He knew the road ahead wasn't going to be an easy one to get through but he knew everything would be all right, so long as he had his friends by his side, especially Caitlin.

**So here is my take on the episode. I think the writers should have at least had Barry and Caitlin talk about the Everyman incident. They are friends after all. **

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**To all my readers I just want to thank you for all your support and advice. You guys are the best and made writing this story just a little bit more enjoyable. **

**I am sorry to say that this is the end of the story. Episodes 20, 21 and 22 didn't leave me with much to write about. Plus I want to focus on some of my other stories. **

**A special thank you to all.**

APFMoustache

AdolescentPrimordial

Airsay (Thanks for the constant reviews and support)

AnnaEmmaSwan021

AnnieRus

BOBA2017

ButterflyBlueEyes

Catgirl99

Claudette14

CorvoKuro

Dante 101

DragonRider97

Fallen Angel 4554

Flummy13

Fox of Darkness

GettingLostInABook

GrimoireHeart

HongXN

Kookykrumbs

MCGG

Mage-of-BL00D

Melon666

Michi Aozora

Pathriciab

PercabethSkyewardClace13ore (Thank you for all your support. Lots of love to my fellow SnowBarry shipper 3)

Periwinkle Skittles

RomanogersWhovian

Sam Carmichael

SamanthaKasa (Your review was one of my all-time favorite)

Shadowhunterchronicleslover13

SliferHero

Snowbarryholdsmyheart

Vickanzz

XiosPrime

abrilmillet

animefancahanaonargu

aphotic angel

caitlinmontgomery

domxnstrousthings

esthealice17

gsparda

jessi169

. .4eva

lavlilac

.migs

raventwilight123

scottpwrs

setsailforthegoldensea

theadeysinqld

unstoppable95

whiteswaan

ShayverideFan (Thanks you for all the great reviews)

ISeeItIShipIt (You gave my second most favorite review 3)

snnowfrostt**  
**Starcalista

TinkStar87

Hannah1412

LoTS-Fanatic

Maddypupz

And last but not least all my amazing guests

You guys are simply the best !

Thank you !3


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back from a really extended leave and with me comes season 2 of the Flash. I've decided I'm going to continue the story with prompts from season 2 because this season has been giving the SnowBarry shippers a lot to work with. Here's my take on episode 1.**

Barry doesn't go to STAR Labs anymore, none of them do. The place holds to many memories that now just seem to be one big lie. The place is partially deserted now. It has lost all its warmth and familiarity. It is devoid of all the constructive bickering and friendly banter. There aren't any break through discoveries being achieved and no fun toys being discovered.

It's like when the particle accelerator exploded all over again but this time, there's nothing keeping them together.

Everyone has dispersed.

The dynamic has been broken. They aren't a team anymore. Barry works on his own now. He listens in on the police radios to hear any news of potential crimes or meta human sightings. He has his suit in a duffel bag he's stashed in his locker at the precinct. He doesn't have it in his heart to return to STAR Labs every time he has to get it. He does his best to continue being the Flash even though he doesn't have his support team behind him.

Joe and Iris have been understanding throughout everything. Barry still can't look Iris in the eyes. Eddie's blood is still stained on his hands. Not matter how many times Iris tells him that it was Eddie's choice Barry can't help but feel responsible, a horrible trait of the hero, so much self-blame.

Barry tried to ignore it by keeping his mind busy rebuilding the city. He needs to be in constant motion to keep his mind from stalling and going to dark places. Every time he enters the precinct he sees Eddie's picture and it makes his gut clench in the most unpleasant manner. It doesn't help that Iris is always coming into the precinct and Barry sees the way her eyes linger on Eddie's picture and a sadness washes over her countenance for a brief moment before she masks it beautifully.

There's so much dismay in his life now. There's so much self-doubt and self-pity clouding his life right now that Barry can't see through it.

But life always gives us that one silver lining to make things seem a miniscule better. Cisco has been a marvelous addition to the CCPD. He brings a new exuberance to the precinct that no one knew was missing, It reminds Barry of the better times at STAR Labs. The guy is walking cheerfulness and Barry feels the whole in his heart close a little more every time he sees Cisco sprint across the floor. It amuses him to finally see that Captain Singh find someone who annoys him more that Barry does.

It's a small mercy, this little piece of bliss here at the precinct, one that Barry is very grateful for but it still isn't the same. He doesn't have his whole anymore, he only has half.

After Barry closed the singularity and the city had been restored to a state of calm Caitlin had left. Barry really couldn't blame her. This world has dealt a doozy on her. Caitlin had been through more than one person deserved. She had lost Ronnie again mere hours after they had finally tied the knot. Barry remembers the brilliant smile that adorned Caitlin's face as she looked at Ronnie down their makeshift aisle. It hadn't been the most extravagant wedding by a long shot but it was so much more for the two them. But it seems that it was all in vain in the end.

Barry knew he hadn't been strong enough or fast enough to close the singularity by himself and it was his fault that Ronnie had died. The image of Caitlin's face the moment she saw that Ronnie wasn't with Barry and Dr. Stein would forever he ingrained in his memory. There was no resurrection for Ronnie this time and both he and Caitlin knew it. There was pure sadness on her face and there was nothing Barry could do to remove it. He had at the time enveloped Caitlin in a tight hug, if only not to see her tears. He may not have seen those tears but had felt them soaking through his suit and burn on his heart.

He had held her tightly as she sobbed but she soon broke away from him and rushed over to Cisco. The younger man also had tears streaking down his face. He clung to Caitlin as she broke down further. Barry tried to move towards them to offer some kind of solace but Joie had stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Barry has looked over his shoulder at Joe in disbelief but his foster father just shook his head and with a slight tug pulled Barry away.

"Give them their time and space Barry." was all Joe had said. That was the last day Barry saw Caitlin. She took a job at Mercury labs soon after.

He hadn't asked Cisco about her since and Cisco didn't really make mention of Caitlin but Barry knew they still kept in touch. Barry hated to admit it but he missed Caitlin dearly. He missed the way she would lord over him and constantly nag him to take care of himself. He missed the exasperated eye rolls she used to shoot as him and Cisco when they were behaving childish. He missed the way she would give him a warm smile when he returned from a mission unscathed. But most of all he missed their friendship.

Barry loved Cisco like a younger brother but his bond with Caitlin had been something special. It went to a deeper level for the both of them. They understood a lot of the pain and suffering the other had been going through. Their friendship had been something that Barry had treasured more that he cared to admit and now that he didn't have it he felt a profound loss in his life.

So Barry threw himself into the only thing he could think of. He focused his life around being the Flash and trying to fix all the damage that had been done when the singularity opened up.

Central City saw his as a hero. They were even giving him the key to the city but Barry never felt more unworthy than he did at that time. He wasn't the one to save the city. It had been Ronnie and Dr. Stein that had closed the singularity and the City would never know of their bravery.

He had been convinced that he wasn't going to accept the honor. In his mind he didn't deserve it. He had told Iris as much when she had tried to convince him but something had stirred in him on the day of the ceremony.

He wasn't accepting the honor for himself. It would be for all of them, for everyone on team Flash. Those that weren't in the spot light and who the city would never know as their silent protector. He would collect this honor in memory of Eddie and Ronnie, who were the real heroes that day. The ones who had more to lose than he ever had. He would collect the key to the city but it would be for him, it would be for them and Caitlin and Cisco and Joe.

Barry hadn't expected for the day to go so wrong.

He had gotten his ass handed to him by a man who could grow ten times his size. It wasn't one of Barry's finest moment. He didn't have any guiding voice in his ear telling him what to do or the best way to their newest threat and it finally hit him how alone he was. And it was through his own bullheadedness that he was in this predicament. He had pushed everyone way.

The next time around Barry still hadn't learned from his mistakes. He ran off to face Atom Smasher without so much as a passing glance to anyone else in the room. Joe and Cisco had offered their help but Barry had down right refused. It was only due to Cisco and Dr. Stein's quick thinking that Barry managed to make out alive after face Atom Smasher a second time around.

When he returned to S.T.A.R. Labs Barry could barely stand on his own two feet. He was beaten and bruised all over. His current situation heightened his awareness of Caitlin's absence. She would usually be the first face he saw when he returned to S.T.A.R. Labs after a mission, hovering over him and making sure he was okay. She wasn't here today. There was no one the hover over him and stitch up his cuts and threat his bruises while simultaneously scolding his for his apparent disregard for his own safety. That in itself caused an aching in his heart.

It's Joe that comes and finally talks some sense into Barry.

"Bear you can't keep doing this by yourself." Joe's reasons but Barry will not hear a word of it.

"I can't keeping putting people's lives in danger Joe."

And Barry sounds so broken that Joe thinks to just let him be but he knows what he has to say is in Barry's best interest. Barry sometimes get so lost in his self righteousness that he losses track of what's really af stake. Joe know this all to well from having raised the boy himself. He knows when Barry needs a knock in the head. Caitlin was usually the one to do it when Joe wasn't around but she's not in the picture anymore and maybe that was the root of all the problems they were having. Their family was incomplete.

"You may mot realize this but everyone here chose to be here of their own free will Bear. You're not forcing anyone to be here," Joe explains calmly, "Everyone here knows or knew the risks of getting involved in this life Barry. No ones blaming you for anything that's happened."

Barry can't look Joe in the eyes because he knows the older man is right. Every single person, Ronnie, Eddies, Caitlin, Cisco, everyone knew the risked involved with being associated with the Flash. Both Cisco and Caitlin had been kidnapped because of their association with yet they still came back. Even so everytime Barry thought of the danger they could be in or the heart break and disappointment they could sure because of him, it tore a new hole in his heart. If pushing them away was the only way to safeguard their existence then that was what Barry would do.

"Joe I know they all chose to do what they did but I'm not going to be the reason their lives continue to be one big heart ache." Barry pleaded.

"And you think you pushing them away is going to be any better?" Joe questioned with a raised eye brow.

Barry still does look Joe in the eye. He turns away and mumbles out a feint yes. Joe's dealt with grumpy children before and this situation is no different. Barry refuses to budge.

"Barry, you getting I injured or even dying is hurt everyone more than anything else. How do you think Cisco and Caitlin will feel if you die and they knew they could have done something to prevent it." Joe explained.

Barry had be never looked at it like that. From the Joe's point of view everything seemed so different. Barry couldn't imagine leaving Cisco and Caitlin in a situation like that, especially knowing he would be leaving them heartbroken once again. It physically hurt to think about it.

"Can you really put them, all of us through something like that?"

Barry felt so stupid then. He had been trying to be selfless but had ended up being selfish in the process. He had never thought about how his wellbeing would affect the rest of his group.

"Everyone of knew what we were doing that day Barry,' Joe continued, "Eddie, Ronnie, they both knew what they were doing. So stop carrying all the blame on your shoulders."

Barry finally turned to Joe, his face crest fallen. He looked defeated.

"What do I do know?" he asked.

For the first time during the entire conversation Joe smile. "You fix what's really broken."

Barry stood at the entrance to the small lab in silence. Gaining entrance to Mercury Labs had been easier than anticipated and he didn't even have to use his powers. Tina McGee remembered him well and had given Barry the okay to go to Caitlin's lab.

He had entered the lab as silent as a church mouse. Something in him didn't want to disturb Caitlin as she worked. Barry had never gotten the opportunity to see Caitlin in her true element. For the majority if their friendship she had been his person physician, when in reality Caitlin's special was biological and genetic engineering. As he stood to the side, Barry took a moment to admire Caitlin work. For once she looked completely at ease. Her posture was relaxed and her spine wasn't in its ram rod position.

A feeling of guilt washed over Barry in that moment. He was being to have self- doubts about coming to see Caitlin. What if she had moved on? What if she was finally happy with her situation in life? Was Barry just stirring up old demons by coming here?

Barry didn't get much time to analyse all the questions plaguing his mind because as if sensing his presence Caitlin had turned around to see him standing by her doorway. He gave her warm smile when he saw her expression soften and her eyes light up with a warm familiar glow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as if not believing that Barry was actually there. He pushed himself off the door frame and took a step into the lab. He felt a fluttering in his stomach at the prospect of having Caitlin back at S.T.A.R. Labs again and he knew his mind was made up. He wasn't leaving until Caitlin agreed to return to S.T.A.R. Labs with him or she had him forcibly removed from the premises.

"Sorry…. I should of called or something." Barry stammered. His confidence was slightly boosted when Caitlin gave him another one of her warm inviting smiles. Barry found himself moving further into the lab, hoping to bridge the gap between them.

"I…I ah wanted to see you."

The confused look that flashed across Caitlin's face after Barry spoke made his heart stutter. Did she not think he misses her, because Barry missed Caitlin more than he could fathom. Her absence had been a physical ache for him.

"It's been a while." she reasoned.

Barry took another step forward so that he was now standing directly in front of Caitlin. He could smell her lavender body wash even above all the chemical scents that mingled in the air. It was like a wave of familiarity washed over him in that moment.

"Yea…." Barry said shaking his head slightly to get her intoxicating scent out of his head, "Cisco said he saw you at the Flash Day celebration. I was surprised."

Barry saw the exact moment the hurt appeared on Caitlin's face. She tilted head the side and her mouth open to form a perfect oh. She looked like she wanted to say something in reply but the words couldn't come. Either way Barry had to say what he came here to say before he could let Caitlin speak

"You better than anyone know that I wasn't the hero that day Cait." Barry explained. The hurt looked slipped from Caitlin's face and was replaced by a look of confusion. She shook her head at his statement, "Of course you were…."

"No….." Barry intoned, cutting Caitlin off from saying whatever it was that she was going to say. He looked down at the hands in his pockets. He couldn't face and say the next set of words that had to be uttered. She was a widow because of him. "Cait, Ronnie died saving me and I should have saved him."

Barry finally raised his head to look at Caitlin once more. "I should have saved his Cait…..I'm…I'm so sorry."

Caitlin shook her head again and looked away from Barry for a moment. He could see the tears welling up at the edge of her eyes but he knew she wasn't going to let them fall. Caitlin had done enough crying. She wasn't going to breakdown in front of him. She was going to say strong for him and it broke Barry's heart. He wanted to close the distance between them and wrap her up in his arms. He wanted to tell her it's okay to cry. It was okay for her to hate for what happened. He deserved it; he deserved every piece of her ire because when she needed him most he had abandoned her. Barry couldn't face Caitlin after what had happened. Cisco was the one who had picked up the piece this time.

When Caitlin finally turned to face Barry once more there were no traces if the tears that were present moment ago. Instead there was a fiery determination in her eyes.

"Barry I know you did everything you could." she stated and Barry once again couldn't look her in the eyes as she told him it wasn't his fault when he knew it was. He kept his eyes firmly face his shoes but he listened intently to Caitlin's words. "I don't blame you for Ronnie's death. I blame myself."

Immediately he looked up to face her. Barry couldn't comprehend what Caitlin meant by that. How on earth could she be responsible for Ronnie's death? "Why?" it was the only word that he could muster.

It was now Caitlin's turn to break eye contact. She heaved a heavy sigh and face Barry as she began her explanation. "When Ronnie first became Firestorm, he wanted us to leave Central City. To go somewhere new and start a new life together."

When Barry heard this he felt his heart constrict. The thought of Caitlin leaving stung hard than he thought possible but he couldn't begrudge her. Ronnie was the man she loved, he was her soul mate. His request wasn't that outlandish to consider.

"But I said no."

Here's where Caitlin voice finally broke and Barry heard the sob echo in her voice. He resisted the urge to go to her. She needed to get this out just like he needed to hear it. "I couldn't leave S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Wells," and here she shook head as if she couldn't believe she had stayed behind for such an evil man. She raised her head and the tears were falling freely now, "For you." she whispered.

Barry felt guilt engulf him. She had stayed for him, he knew it. The tears continued to stream down Caitlin's face and her cheek had acquired a pink flush. Barry couldn't bear to see her crying anymore. He reached behind to his back pants pocket and extracted a blue handkerchief.

"You carry a handkerchief now? What are you eighty?"

And Barry knew that as Caitlin's attempt at breaking the somber mood and he appreciated her all the more for it. A lot has been aired between them in the brief encounter and Barry still didn't know where they stood. As he handed her the handkerchief something fell out of his pocket. He bent down to pick it up, it was the flash drive.

"What's that?"

Barry showed Caitlin the silver flash drive Dr. Wells, or rather Eobard Thawne had left his containing his living will.

"Ahhh….."Barry began, "In the case of his death Wells had some kind of a living will."

"And you haven't watched it yet." Caitlin summarized. She knew Barry well enough to know he hadn't. It was something she could do form the moment she had meet. He was an open book to her and Barry knew it as well. He looked a bit sheepish at her accusation.

"No….No I haven't. I've been too afraid." he admitted.

Caitlin's expression softened at Barry's admittance. She took a step closer and said softly, "What if we watched it together?"

Barry looked up at Caitlin and realised there was no one he rather watch this with. She understood him better than anyone, even more than Iris. He knew he could finally watch it if she were by his side.

"Yea…sure."

And Barry knew then that everything was good between them once again. He had finally repaired the one thing that was most broken in Central City.

**Hey so I know this wasn't all that but read and please review.**

**Stresses. **


End file.
